Natsumi Uzumaki S Class
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: This story is a sequel to my previous story: FT/Naruto Cross Which that is a sequel to my first story: Natsumi Uzumaki This story will contain more exciting events from the first chapter to the last. This story will be more than 10 chapters. I'll make sure of it. But overall this is story you wouldn't want to miss. This story may contain some romantic scenes so beware of that too
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I was bored this weekend. So I just decided since marching band season is over with and I have nothing to do when I get home I might as well continue the series! So that's what I'm doing! FT/NarutoFan100 logging on.

Previously

Natsumi and Gray made eye contact. Natsumi now knew that Gray knew about her identity. "It's time for Hinata and I to go. Goodbye!" Natsumi said as she dropped the microphone and ran towards the portal Hinata and her was supposed to jump in. Everybody followed her. You could already see people from Sabertooth and the town there. Hinata got through the crowd and to Natsumi. "What was that about?!" Hinata yelled to Natsumi gaining everybody's attention.

"I have something to tell everybody." Natsumi said. "Well say it." Hinata responds. The portal opened wider. "I'm Natsumi Uzumaki. I am also the famous pop star Nara. I'm sorry that I lied I just wanted to feel free. But since I'm leaving I just sing my last song on stage at Fairy Tail. When we go into this portal all of your memories of Hinata and I will be erased. So will our memories of you will be erased. But I will always keep you in here." Natsumi said putting her hand to her chest. People were whispering. Natsumi activated Dragon Force. 'I won't just keep them in my heart I will savor those memories with dragon force making me forget my memories won't work.' Natsumi thought. "I'm sorry to say. But I'm never coming back to Earthland!" Natsumi yelled. "WAIT!" Gray yelled out.

But it was too late Natsumi already went through the portal. And Gray was left on his knees. No he was crying and screaming as if Natsumi died. He simply got off his knees and left to go to his house. "Wait." Hinata said grabbing his shoulder. "Natsumi won't forget anybody with dragon force erasing her memories won't be possible." Hinata said. Gray smiles a bit. "That's ok. But who is Natsumi?" Gray said. Hinata frowned. "Nobody. Just keep everybody you love in your heart not your head." Hinata said. "Ok." Gray said. Then Hinata went through the portal after saying goodbye to everybody.

Now

Natsumi and Hinata fell to their knees. They were back to the Shinobi world. Hinata didn't know what happened. But both of the girl's heads were hurting. Once Natsumi opened her eyes. A bunch of memories of what happened in Earthland appeared.

Due to the sudden shock of power she was holding in this world. She passed out. But Hinata woke up after the teleport. So Hinata took Natsumi to the hospital and informed Natsumi's team about the situation they were in. Eventually with Kaito being a loudmouth it got around the village and eventually to Granny T. (Granny Tsunade) By the time Natsumi woke up all of her friends were there along with their own sensei. Natsumi knew almost everybody in the village. Except for Sai. She knew Yamato from the Anbu.

"Uh…" Is all Natsumi said when she woke up crowded by comrades. "Hinata um can I um…" Natsumi said. "Sure." Hinata replies. Natsumi went into dragon force and speeded out of the hospital. This was the second time she did this. This time she couldn't let anybody know where she was going not even Lee. So she went to some place somebody would never go. She went to the Uchiha Nakano Shrine. She only learned the entry jutsu from Sasuke because that was their secret hideout. Their peaceful place.

By the time Natsumi got in there she was tired. And took a nap there. By the time she awoke it was around 3 in the morning. She heard footsteps and woke up immediately. She was ready to kill anybody who dared stepped foot in her best friend's clan's shrine. All was seen was a boy with a long coat on with dark faded blue hair with piercing eyes. Sharrigan activated and ready to kill anyone who dared to step foot in his deceased clan's shrine.

Once the man got to the bottom of the stairs both Natsumi and the mysterious man stared at each other. Sasuke took off his hood. Natsumi started crying and kept mumbling that this wasn't real. Going back to the person Sasuke once was he comforted her by hugging her. Natsumi fell to her knees burying her head into Sasuke's chest. "You have to be quiet somebody will hear us." Sasuke said calmly. Natsumi stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry. I wanted to stop you but I couldn't. I know what you want. And I want you to believe in yourself but what your doing is wrong.

You can't let You ancestors control you. What your doing is going against the Senju and Uzumaki clan members it's another generation of rivalry between the clans." Natsumi gazed into Sasuke's eyes when saying this. She noticed the determination, weakness and sadness that was held in his eyes. But there also held some anger and guilt. "You don't control me. Don't go acting all like your brother!" Sasuke said pushing Natsumi away from him and into the wall. Guilt was definitely seen in his eyes. But anger too.

"You bet there is a rivalry! Don't get in my way princess." Sasuke said with a nasty smirk on his face. "While watching you I grew stronger. You messed with the wrong clan Sasuke I could kill you right now if I wanted but you know. I'm not as evil as those eyes you have and that power you seek." Natsumi yelled. The two kept arguing until they heard footsteps. Sasuke quickly ran behind Natsumi even though he was taller. But Natsumi used her magic to cover Sasuke to make it seem like he was invisible.

Granny T was coming down the stairs at stared at Natsumi in surprise. "What are you doing here and how did you get in here. I thought I caught Sasuke or the masked man here. But I catch you?!" Granny T yelled. "I'm sorry it's just that-" "Is everything ok down here." A familiar voice said coming down the stairs. "Juliza-Sensei!" Natsumi said. Sasuke was looking very confused at the weird woman. She has Rinnegan. Then two boys came down. It was Asahi and Kaito. Natsumi and Sasuke was in trouble now. With rinnegan and sharrigan users in the room it would be hard to escape.

Natsumi stood surprised at the sudden change of bodies. "Like what you see?" Kaito said with a smirk. Natsumi quickly snapped out of her gaze. "What's with the sudden huge magic power in the room? Did you get stronger Nami?" Asahi said in surprise. Sasuke was getting mad. Natsumi looked behind her where Sasuke stood invisible. Natsumi nodded her head. Sasuke nodded back. Together they knocked out the 4. Sasuke headed back to his hideout and Natsumi went into Sasuke's old house when his clan was alive. By morning she was happily sleeping in Sasuke's room. Nobody would expect her to be there.

Except for one person. Natsumi woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She smelt pancakes in air. But why did she? She walked inside the kitchen to find a man wearing a apron on top of a Akatsuki coat cooking pancakes for her. "NANI?!" Natsumi yelled. "Shh. Or you'll be heard. Your just like Sasuke." Itachi said. "Thanks for doing this big brother." Natsumi said sitting at the table. "No problem." Itachi said. "So how is your illness?" Natsumi said looking the opposite way of Itachi. Itachi set plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. "It's getting worse. In a few days Sasuke will come to kill me." Itachi said with a bright smile on his face.

"Your really something Itachi." Natsumi said. "Yeah I guess." Itachi said back. Natsumi took a bite of the pancakes Itachi made. "Marry me! Your the best cook ever!" Natsumi said with puppy dog eyes. "Your too young. And I'm about 6 years older than you. And I'm going to die soon." Itachi said fatherly. They both stared at each other for a few minutes. Then instantly started laughing. "Your the best big brother." Natsumi said looking down at her legs. "What's wrong?" Itachi said. Natsumi stood up and hugged Itachi. She looked up at his eyes. Natsumi was crying. Itachi had nothing but comfort and understanding in his eyes.

"I love you little sister." Itachi said hugging Natsumi back. "I love you too big brother." Natsumi said shoving her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a while. Then Itachi's shadow clone disappeared. Natsumi wiped her tears, finished her breakfast and headed for her house. When she walked inside of her house and turned on the lights all of her friends, sensei s and her friends from the academy was there to welcome her back home. But Granny T, Juliza Sensei, Asahi, and Kaito has a different reason for being there.

Even though Naruto was still gone Natsumi still wanted to have fun with or without him. That day Natsumi had fun with her comrades. When the party was over Natsumi was called to a meeting with the Hokage and her team. Natsumi got dressed casually as said on the postcard even though she was going to a dinner. She put on her outfit she performed with at Fairy Tail. Which made her start crying and get puffy eyes. After Natsumi stopped crying she headed to the destination. Once she got there it was only her, Kaito, and Asahi. They explored the place.

They eventually went into the basement and found a tarp covering something big. Natsumi took the tarp off and her eyes popped. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was horrified but then again happy. But overall what she saw was making her cry at the site.

Sorry to be leaving this as a cliffhanger. But I go with the flow and what is going to happen next is going to be surprising. So keep reading if your a Fairy Tail fan and a Naruto fan. Because it's about to get crazy. So… GO STOOPID! GO CRAZY! It's about to go down! To catch up please go to my page and read chapter 5 of Natsumi Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I've been busy this week. But I will keep writing. Just a lot going on! So let's continue from the cliffhanger!_

Previously

Even though Naruto was still gone Natsumi still wanted to have fun with or without him. That day Natsumi had fun with her comrades. When the party was over Natsumi was called to a dinner meeting with the Hokage and her team. Natsumi got dressed formally as said on the postcard. She put on her outfit she performed with at Fairy Tail. Which made her start crying and get puffy eyes. After Natsumi stopped crying she headed to the destination. Once she got there it was on her, Kaito, and Asahi. They explored the place.

They eventually went into the basement and found a tarp covering something big. Natsumi took the tarp off and her eyes popped. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was horrified but then again happy. But overall what she saw was making her cry at the site.

Now

It was Tamami naked and she was stuck in what looked liked ice. But it wasn't cold. Tamami was the Shinobi World's Fairy Heart. But her long brown hair covered her womanly parts. Her hair was almost as long as Natsumi's. But it wasn't. ;) Natsumi touched Tamami as she leaned over and cried on "Fairy Heart". Natsumi's tears kept pouring and onto "Fairy Heart". The tears Natsumi held was sparkly and ever time a tear hit "Fairy Heart" a piece of it chipped off.

Natsumi noticed it. And got this crazy idea. Natsumi kept crying and by the time Natsumi stopped Tamami was on the ground shivering and cold. One more tear dropped from Natsumi's eye and onto Tamami and then there was a sudden gasp of air coming from Tamami. "HOLY SHIT!" Tamami said after her breathing calmed down. She looked up at her savior. She looked up and saw a familiar face and cried into Natsumi's arms. Uncomfortably Tamami stuffed her face into Natsumi's breast which kind of hurts Natsumi but she was ok with it.

She was the one who killed Tamami after all. No matter how many times Sasuke says it was him Natsumi will always believe that she killed her with her new gained power. (Yes I know that people dont know how Nagato got his rinnegan and everybody says Nagato gained Rinnegan when emotional scene happened in his life and or you have to steal the Rinnegan or be born with it. But let's face it. Nagato is said to part of the Uzumaki clan because of his unique red hair. He got his Rinnegan at a young age like Natsumi and was born with it. I think you can also get the Rinnegan by havung Indra and Ashura's chakra mixed together to have rinnegan or i think you have to have Senju/Uzumaki and Uchiha's chakra mixed togetger within you.)

Tsunade walked into the basement. "What are you kids doing down here and why is Tamami Ron down here naked?!" Tsunade said. "RON?!" The teens from Team 5 all yelled. "Is she my sister?" Asahi asked. "Is she your cousin?" Asked Kaito "Is she your wife?!" Yelled Natsumi jealously. Everybody sweat dropped at the last question. Natsumi realized what she said. "No not again!" Natsumi said as she cupped her mouth. Everybody except Tamami stared at her. Tamami knew Natsumi well enough to know what was happening. Natsumi started crying and ran out from the basement at her fastest speed. It was as if she disappeared.

Tsunade walked to Tamami and gave her her jacket. The girls went and got Tamami some clothes and the boys waited for the girls to finish. After Tamami got dressed in a beautiful white dress with a small red jacket over it and met the boys outside of the changing room. The boys was surprised at how beautiful Tamami is in a dress. Tamami sat on the couch beside Asahi. "Guys let me tell you a short story." Tamami said. Natsumi came around the corner but overheard Tamami talking.

So she crouched down and listened in. "This story is about Natsumi and I. We were best friends. Back when we were kids. Natsumi kept a secret to herself and so did I. When I first met her we became friends instantly…."

The first day at the academy

Tamami was with her father and her father was talking to the hokage. Lord 3rd. Tamami was bored but saw something red peeking out from behind the third. Something blonde and red. Tamami walked behind Lord 3rd and saw two kids the same age as her. It was Natsumi and Naruto. "Hi!" Tamami said finally getting to see other kids. "Hi." Natsumi said shyly. Yes she was a bold girl but she was shy when first meeting people. "I'm Tamami!" She said with a grin. "I'm Natsumi." Nami said. "I'm Naruto!" Naruto said with a grin. Tamami waved at him.

They all became good friends. Soon after that they met Sasuke. Like all the other girls except for Natsumi Tamami was hooked. Natsumi and Sasuke was already having an argument about how Natsumi heard Sasuke's thought about her looking like a tomato. "Guys can you please stop." Tamami said shyly. Natsumi and Sasuke looked over at Tamami. Tears was already gathering into her eyes. They both apologized to Tamami and to each other. Tamami was smiling at the end.

Tamami didn't want Natsumi finding out that Tamami was a serious yandere when it came to Sasuke. She hurts any girl that try to confronts Sasuke about their feelings. Of course everybody except Natsumi. But most of the time Tamami really is sweet. But overall Tamami pretended like she loved to beat Sasuke in sparring matches and that she didn't really like Sasuke. One day after Natsumi got done hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji she was taking a stroll in the park.

Natsumi all of a sudden stopped. She saw something she didn't want to. She saw Sasuke and Tamami. They kissed. Suddenly Natsumi felt something awful in her heart. It was jealousy. Tamami and Sasuke saw Natsumi. Natsumi didn't know the truth. The truth is that Tamami told Sasuke that she was a serious yandere for him. I made him kiss me. Tamami pulled his head towards hers and they kissed. "I was only 12 at the time but I'm a yandere and it is what it is. Luckily I'm not a yandere anymore. I know what I did was terrible. All I want is to tell Nami the truth and hope she forgives me for my wrong doings." Tamami said pausing between the story.

Tamami went running after Natsumi. She cornered Nami in an alley. Her hair flared and she looked up and there was her Rinnegan. After that everything went black. She always believed that she killed her. Cause when Natsumi woke up Tamami was bleeding to death. Sasuke always claims to be the one to kill her. Natsumi guess he says that so she don't commit suicide. She always hate herself for killing Tamami, her best friend. Natsumi used to think about suicide but now that she has 4 special boys in her life. She don't dare think about it.

After Tamami told all of that

"So that's how she got her Rinnegan?" Asahi said. "Yep." Tamami said. "I also have a question." Kaito said. "Well what is it?" Asked Tamami. "First. How is Sasuke a chick magnet?! Second. How are you related to Asahi? Last. Did anybody else notice that Natsumi is hearing this?" Kaito asked. Natsumi came out of the shadows and punched Kaito. "You never learned to keep your mouth shut kid!" Natsumi said. She looked at Tamami and whispered in her ear.

Tamami fell to the ground and started crying. "I'm a tsundere. I know I am and I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you or Sakura." Natsumi said hugging Tamami. Kaito was knocked out. Tamami was crying and surprisingly Natsumi was comforting Tamami. After Tamami stopped crying and Kaito woke up they all went to the dinner table and did a little Q & A.

"So how is Sasuke a chick magnet?" Kaito asked. "Because he is handsome." Natsumi and Tamami said playing with their food. They looked at each other for a minute and then laughed it off. "So how are you and Asahi related?" Natsumi asked Tamami. Tamami looked up from her plate and thought for a second.

"He is my brother." Tamami answered. "WHATTTT?!" Everybody at the table said it including Juliza-Sensei and Granny T. "You had to think about that?!" Asahi said. "Yeah I have been stuck in a diamond thing for so long I forgot things." Tamami said. "Lacrima." Natsumi mumbled. Everybody looked at Natsumi. "What was that kid?" Tsunade asked Natsumi.

**You messed up now kit. **Kurama said while smirking. "What?" Natsumi said as she stared at everybody in the room. "What did you say?" Tsunade asked Natsumi again. All of a sudden another big surge of power came into the dining room thats wasn't Natsumi's doing.

*~(-,-)~*

_Well that's done. And until next chapter you won't know what that big surge magic power is! Well here is a sneak peek for next chapter. Also sorry for not updating sooner. I procrastinate on everything which is stressful. _

_Sneak Peek:_

"You saved me!" Natsumi told somebody. "Thanks to you I was able to save you. So you basically saved yourself! You should know where we are going." The person who saved Natsumi from Tsunade's question said. "Yep!" Natsumi said while running.

_Well that's it and read and review please! It helps me._


	3. Chapter 3

So I started a new story you can go check it out on my page. It's called The Heartfilia Family. It just popped up in my dream and you know I loved the idea so I made it into a story. This is to make up for the week I missed. So it will be long

Previously

"So how is Sasuke a chick magnet?" Kaito asked. "Because he is handsome." Natsumi and Tamami said playing with their food. They looked at each other for a minute and then laughed it off. "So how are you and Asahi related?" Natsumi asked Tamami. Tamami looked up from her plate and thought for a second.

"He is my brother." Tamami answered. "WHATTTT?!" Everybody at the table said it including Juliza-Sensei and Granny T. "You had to think about that?!" Asahi said. "Yeah I have been stuck in a diamond thing for so long I forgot things." Tamami said. "Lacrima." Natsumi mumbled. Everybody looked at Natsumi. "What was that kid?" Tsunade asked Natsumi.

**You messed up now kit. **Kurama said while smirking. "What?" Natsumi said as she stared at everybody in the room. "What did you say?" Tsunade asked Natsumi again. All of a sudden another big surge of power came into the dining room.

Now

'Sasuke perfect timing!' Natsumi thought. **You lucky he was here to save your ass! **Kurama said. _Well he is my best friend! He always make a grand opening. Just like that explosion on Earthland. _**Yeah yeah. Stop bragging about the boy. You need to get out of here. **_Yeah think?! _Sasuke still had a little bit of magic from Natsumi's earlier trick of covering him up to make him look invisible. Natsumi and Sasuke fist bumped. "Guys Sasuke is over there!" Natsumi said as she pointed the opposite direction of Natsumi and Sasuke.

Everybody got up from the table and ran to where Natsumi pointed. Natsumi and Sasuke ran towards the Exit of the building. They ran until they got to the forest. "You saved me!" Natsumi told Sasuke. "Thanks to you I was able to save you. So you basically saved yourself! You should know where we are going." Sasuke said, he was the one that saved Natsumi from Tsunade's question. "Yep!" Natsumi said while running. "So we need to talk…" Sasuke said. "About…?" Natsumi asked. "I want to catch up with my best friend Sasuke said blushing.

Natsumi took back her magic from off of Sasuke and saw him blushing. "Of course!" Natsumi said with a kawaii smile. Sasuke and Natsumi had finally got to Sasuke's old home from when his family was alive. They sat on Sasuke's couch. Natsumi sat down and faced Sasuke. Sasuke sat down and faced her. Natsumi held Sasuke's hand in hers. "Sasuke you missed you much. I just don't even know how to express it. I know you was mad at me earlier and I'm sorry for saying that and-" Natsumi was stopped by a kiss from Sasuke.

It was a sorry and a I love you kiss. Natsumi and Sasuke both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the heartwarming kiss they was sharing. Sasuke stopped kissing Natsumi for some breath. "Sasuke-kun I-" Sasuke kissed her again and pinned her onto the couch. Natsumi took note of this and realized that even though she was looking for Sasuke for Sakura that she was also doing it for herself. She loved Sasuke and nothing could've stopped that. Natsumi stopped kissing Sasuke. She pushed him off of her and shoved him into Sasuke's deceased parents' bedroom and onto the bed.

Natsumi laid on top of Sasuke and kissed him passionately. Sasuke knew where this was going. Sasuke and Natsumi both knew they wasn't ready for sex. So all they did was passionately kissed and touched each other inappropriately on the bed. Even though they both was half naked as they went to sleep together they had felt like a real couple. As Natsumi woke up she got out of bed and put on a robe that was found in Mikoto's closet. "I'm very sorry " Natsumi said to herself.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind it. You and Sasuke did make out on her bed." A voice said coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Itachi. She hugged him. "Hey Onii-Chan!" She said excited to see her brother-like friend. "Hey Nami." Itachi said as he hugged her back. "Keep your voice down you don't want Sasuke to hear." Itachi said. "I made breakfast so use that as your key to him." Itachi said with a wink. Natsumi blushed. "Ok. Thank you Onii-Chan." Natsumi said. "Any time Nami." Itachi said as his shadow clone pooped away.

Natsumi headed to the kitchen and fixed Sasuke a plate of French toast, eggs, and bacon. She brought it to the room she slept in with Sasuke and softly tapped Sasuke on her shoulder. He seemed like he was still sleep but he was just pretending and was woken up by her touch. "Oh… so that's how you wanna play it huh?" Natsumi said. She sat the plate down on the dresser and passionately kissed Sasuke and he kissed back. Looking more alive than ever. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into the bed. They had a small make out session until Natsumi pulled away. "You need to eat." Natsumi said as she laid on top of Sasuke.

Head on his rock hard chest and hands on his well toned abs. "Aww… but I was having fun watching you blush." Sasuke said with a small laugh. "Oh you wanna make fun don't you?!" Natsumi said with a smirk. Natsumi kissed Sasuke's forehead. Then his ear. Then cheek, lips, chest, abs and finally she was right above his underwear. She looks at Sasuke face and his face was bright red. "Oh… so you're blushing now?" Natsumi said with a smirk. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and finally did a flirty little wink.

He knew so well that she would not go that far. But Natsumi was that crazy. "Oh.. so that's it." She said as she looked at him then his underwear. Sasuke face was red. Natsumi closed her eyes and pulled down his underwear. She opened her eyes and just saw two hands. "I didn't know you was that crazy! I'm in love with a crazy girl huh?" Sasuke told Natsumi. Natsumi pulled Sasuke's underwear back up. She pulled herself up to Sasuke's face. "I guess so…" Natsumi said with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh my gosh I love you." Sasuke said as he pulled Natsumi in for a kiss. They did one passionate kiss and then broke apart. "Your breakfast… now! It has cooled down and I can feed you." Natsumi said. "Fine.. but then we get dressed and I'm taking you out to somewhere." Sasuke said. "Deal.." Natsumi said as she grabbed the plate off of the dresser. She fed Sasuke and they both got of bed to get dressed. Natsumi was looking through Mikoto's clothes to find anything she could wear.

Natsumi found an old picture of Mikoto when she was around 15 and 16 years old. Mikoto's was wearing a white bikini top, some shorts with a belt. With a crop top jacket with no zipper or button with the Uchiha symbol in the back of it. Natsumi found the old outfit and put it on. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and went to check up on Sasuke. He was wearing the usual thing he wears at Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke took one look at Sasuke and shook his head. "Your showing too much skin. Boys will be attracted." Sasuke said. "Ok Daddy!" Natsumi said. They both realized what she said.

They both blushed madly. "Forget I said that." Natsumi said they both shook their heads. "Fine then I'll wear one of your clothes." Natsumi said. She put on some dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers her from her stomach to her knees, which she secures with a purple rope belt; as is common to Orochimaru and his followers. She initially complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover her forearms. She put let her hair down from the ponytail and just let it flows. Her breasts pops out a little seeing that her chest is not flat.

Sasuke tried to pull the zipper up but it wasn't working her breast was a little bit too big for his clothes. "Nope. Your breasts are out too much and I can't zip it up." Sasuke said. "Fine. Meany." Natsumi said child-like. She went into Itachi's old room and took his pants and cut them into shorts. She took one of his jackets with long sleeves that didn't have the Uchiha symbol on it and cut it into a crop top jacket. She decorated it and it said, "Taken." She put on some gloves that was like Sai's and put her hair into two buns as she walked back into Mikoto's room and looked in her mirror.

"I hope this looks ok. I designed it myself. Hopefully he'll like it." Natsumi said looking at herself in the mirror. Sasuke walked up behind her. He held her from the back and had his hands on across her stomach pulling her close to him. He leaned his head on Natsumi's shoulder. "I will always love what you wear. I'm just a little protective. That's all." Sasuke said. He nibbles on her ears. Her ears turned pink. Sasuke stopped slouching and stood all the way up. He pinned Natsumi against the wall and they did a little 5-minute make out.

Natsumi was picked up so that they would be the same height and face to face. "Listen… you know she loves you…" Natsumi said. "But I love you… I don't like breaking her heart because she is my friend, sometimes annoying but still friend. But I love you… I don't think anything can change that." Sasuke told Natsumi. "I know. I love you too. But what if when you leave I start to love somebody else? Like Asahi or Kaito." Natsumi said. Sasuke put his hands on Natsumi's ass. "That ain't happening your mines. Mines alone. I'm not sharing. That's final. If I ever start to love Sakura then you have my permission to love one of them. Only them!" Sasuke said.

"I know. I kind of doubt that will happen but it is possible." Natsumi said pulling herself closer to Sasuke which makes her breast squish against his chest. "Why did you get closer?" Sasuke asked. "Why is you holding my ass?" Natsumi asked "Because I can and it's a big target." Sasuke said with a pervert wink but cute. "Ok daddy." Natsumi knew what she said. Sasuke blushed. Natsumi kissing Sasuke. "You can't play dirty with me. I always win." Natsumi said. "Fine you win." Sasuke said. He put Natsumi down on the floor. They started walking out of Mikoto's room.

Sasuke slapped Natsumi's ass. "This ain't over." Sasuke said. She stopped and turned around. "We can't leave just yet." Natsumi said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because.. I want my payback!" Natsumi said. She kicked Sasuke her on the bed and took control of everything. "Lead the way my princess." Sasuke said with a wink. "I know what to do prince." Natsumi said with a smirk. They did a 20-minute make out session. They both got out of bed and put their clothes back on afterwards. Don't worry they was not naked.

Natsumi still had her bra and underwear on while Sasuke still had his boxers on. Sasuke used Transformation Jutsu to turn himself into Gray Fullbuster. Sasuke just thought of a handsome boy around his age and he got this person. Natsumi looked at Sasuke and almost made floods. She smiled to cover up her sadness. Natsumi hugged Sasuke. Sasuke hugged her back. "Um… are you ok babe?" Sasuke asked. Natsumi stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked down at Natsumi.

"You so handsome you know that right?" Natsumi said. "Thanks babe." Sasuke said with the shiniest and brightest smile Natsumi had seen all day. "Can you pick me up I'm too short bae." Natsumi said. "Sure." Sasuke said. He picked her up so they can be face to face. Sasuke kisses Natsumi. They walked out of Mikoto's room and into the kitchen. Natsumi made some milk and cookies for her and Sasuke. Natsumi took a glance at Itachi's room. She looked back at Sasuke. She knew she was gonna get in big trouble for what she was about to do.

"Don't you ever just miss Itachi?" Natsumi said. "He was like a older brother to me sometimes-" Natsumi got cut off by a slap from Sasuke in the face. "Find something better to do with your time than to talk about that murderer!" Sasuke yelled. Natsumi hair came out of it's buns and it shadowed over her face. Sasuke just stood there hurt in his heart that she even spoke that name. Natsumi looked up. Her Rinnegan activates. "You think your hurting?! In the heart. I just got slapped by the guy I loved and I don't think he even loves me right now! I know you live your family but leave the past alone!

You can't do nothing but look at the bright future and enjoy the present dumbass. Forget about taking me anywhere I'm going to Itachi's room and we all know your not gonna go in there so leave me the fuck alone asshole!" Natsumi said. She then stormed into Itachi's room and closed the door shut. Sasuke thought about what he had just did. Sasuke hates that name. But he loves Natsumi. Only a few seconds later Sasuke knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He knew Natsumi was just being stubborn so she didn't say anything. Sasuke opened the door and looked at Natsumi. Natsumi was crying and was rubbing the mark on her face that Sasuke made when he slapped her.

Sasuke walked in the room slowly. He picked up Natsumi and carried her back to Mikoto's room for the 5th time today they made out in her room. "I accept your apology bae." Natsumi said as Sasuke kissed Natsumi's neck. Sasuke started to make a mark on Natsumi's neck. 'You will be mine…' Sasuke thought. 'So he is trying to make me his huh?' Natsumi thought. She let Sasuke continue with his plan. She ended up with a hickey on her neck. They went back to making out. After they finished they had finally got out the house. (Yes Natsumi was making out with Sasuke but he was still looking like Gray Fullbuster)

Sasuke put a blindfold on Natsumi. Sasuke was taking her to somewhere he knows she loves. On the way there they was stopped a couple of times. First it was Asahi and Kaito. "Hey what's with the blindfold Natsumi?" Asahi asked. "Who is this?" Kaito asked. "Is he gonna take you hostage?" Asahi asked. "Who is this." Kaito asked again. "I won't let that happen!" Asahi said angry. "Who is this once again!" Kaito said angry too. "He is my boyfriend. Gray Fullbuster. He is surprising me on a date." Natsumi answered their questions. "Boyfriend?!" Kaito and Asahi said together. "Sorry guys we gotta go-" Natsumi said as she started walked but then she almost tripped.

Gray(Sasuke) caught her and out her back on her feet. "Heh. So you like falling for your prince?" Gray(Sasuke) said. "Well I am your princess dummy." Natsumi said. They both laughed. Gray(Sasuke) and Natsumi was almost at their destination. Until they were stopped by Tsunade, Juliza-Sensei, the rookie 9 and their sensei s. "Your in big trouble kid." Tsunade said. "Relax Granny T. I thought he was there. Maybe just my eyes playing tricks on me. Or maybe I just didn't like the question. But listen it just came out of my mouth I don't know what a l-la-lamcima is." Natsumi said lying.

"It's called a lacrima and yeah ok kid. I'll try to find out what it is it can be a key to defeating Akatsuki." Tsunade said as she walked away. "So what's with the boy? Your Rinnegan finally attracted somebody?" Juliza-Sensei said. "Well yeah I guess. I knew him since I was a kid." Natsumi said smiling. "Whatever you say kid." Juliza said as she walked away. Then the rookie 9 other than Naruto and Sasuke started asking questions. Because Naruto is still out the village and you know Sasuke is still beside Natsumi I guess.

"Who is the boy?" Shikamaru asked. "Is he good? I'll give him a pounding if he isn't!" Kiba said. "How come you got a boyfriend before me?!" Ink and Sakura said together. "Because you two are still hung up on Sasuke." Natsumi said. IMO and Sakura was about to punch her. Natsumi kicked Ino and Sakura to the other side of the village. "Don't threaten me! Ever!" Natsumi said. "How could you do that?! Your blindfolded!" Gray said. (I'm just gonna call Sasuke Gray for all of time he is in that form.) "It is what it is." Natsumi said. "Now could you please lead me to our date bae?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure babe. See you around." Gray said waving as he lead Natsumi to their designated spot. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata waved back. They started walking the opposite direction of them. "So should we follow them?" Kiba asked. "We have nothing better to do with our time and it's pretty interesting to see Natsumi on a date for the first time." Shikamaru said. "But isn't that invasion of privacy?" Hinata asked. "Yeah… but we won't stay long." Choji said. "Ok." Shino said. The others continued the conversation. 'I'm just that ignorable ain't I?' Shino thought. After around 5 minutes Gray and Natsumi reaches their spot.

Gray led Natsumi into the building. They sat down and then Gray took the blindfold off of Natsumi. "Are you ready for your all you can eat dinner at Ichiraku's?" Gray asked. Natsumi eyes sparkled. Gray looked at the adorable girl. "Yes!" Natsumi said excitingly. By the time Gray was only half way done with his first bowl Natsumi was on her 5th bowl. Around. Natsumi's 7th bowl Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Choji started spying on them. What Shikamaru saw was a beautiful girl sitting with a blue haired dude. Eating her life away.

Hinata saw a cute couple having the best time. Shino didn't really look because he wasn't interested in romance. Choji saw a good couple even though Choji was chubby and might not be like Shikamaru he still was almost as smart as Shikamaru. Kiba saw the most beautiful woman in his lifetime with a blue haired freak just laughing with her. By the end of the date Gray and Natsumi was sharing a bowl of ramen. Not surprising at all those 5 teens were still spying on the couple. "This have been fun." Natsumi said. They both smile. Then Natsumi frowned. "What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"You still want to get your power. Your going to leave again." Natsumi said. "I know. But I love you. Only you. Nothing can stop my love. Ok?" Gray said. "I love you too." Natsumi said back. They then shared a kiss. Shikamaru was anime crying. Kiba had the angry mark on his head. Hinata and Choji both had hearts over their head. Then Shino was emotionless like always. After Gray paid for the bill they went to an alleyway. The 5 was still following. "Show yourselves! Who are you and what do you want?!" Natsumi asked with her Rinnegan activated. "I know Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha I will surely get them for you!" Gray said. "Me too! They will answer faster to me because they were like brothers to me!" Natsumi said.

The five came from out of the shadows. "Tell ya where they are?!" Kiba demanded. "We just used that to lure your out. But I do remember them. A lot about them." Natsumi said. "Oh. Sorry we invaded your privacy Nami-Chan." Hinata said. Natsumi walked up to her and hugged her. "Aww… it's ok. They most likely dragged you into this.. they are so bad." Natsumi said. "They did. They forced me to." Hinata said smirking while Natsumi wasn't looking at her face.

The boys jaws dropped. "You sexist!" Choji pointed out. Natsumi hugged Shikamaru, Shino and Choji. "Kiba has to do all of this. You guys wouldn't dare hurt my privacy rules…" Natsumi said sweet at first. Gray was getting jealous. Natsumi's grip on the boys had gotten tighter. "Right?!" Natsumi said in a scary and creepy voice. "Yes ma'am!" The boys yelled. "Ok then leave us alone or I will have no choice but to kill you. That's a threat and I will cut your head off and hide the body. Think about what your gonna do next. Choose your path correctly." Natsumi said not so happily. "Your just a girl! You can't do nothing!" Kiba said.

"Then fight me." Natsumi said. "What?" Kiba asked. "Fight me!" Natsumi said. "But I don't want to hurt yo-" "Shut up and fight me you weakling! Your weaker than Naruto. Your weaker than your own sister! Than a Genin! Oh wait sorry we all have to wait for the chunin exams. So you still us a Genin but I'm a stronger Genin than you will ever be!" Natsumi yelled at Kiba. "Now you reallypissed me off little girl. Come on!" Kiba said. Kiba took the first strike with fang over fang. Natsumi dodged all attacks that Kiba made come her way. It was like she was teleporting. Kiba was finally tired out.

Natsumi did a simple uppercut. Kiba was sent flying up in the air. About 5 minutes later Kiba came back down to the ground. Natsumi caught him and healed him with medical ninjutsu. "Now choose the correct path or I will have to kill you." Natsumi said as she pulled Gray away they were half way to Sasuke's old house. Natsumi checked her surroundings. "We are not being watched ok." Natsumi said. "Cool. I didn't know how much longer I could've kept this up." Gray said. With a puff of smoke Sasuke relaxed the transformation jutsu.

_This is it for today. I wrote so much I was aiming for 3000 words but you know I need to do some more thinking and I want to get this chapter out. So stay tuned for the next chapter. I know there is a lot of misspelling but im sorry for that._


	4. Chapter 4

Testing is going on for a week of April fools it was a Great War day on April 1st. It was literally a Civil War in 6th grade. Yes I'm in 6th and I still write all of this. But anyways I hope that you can't wait for the story so I'm going to give you it!

_Previously _

"Then fight me." Natsumi said. "What?" Kiba asked. "Fight me!" Natsumi said. "But I don't want to hurt yo-" "Shut up and fight me you weakling! Your weaker than Naruto. Your weaker than your own sister! Than a Genin! Oh wait sorry we all have to wait for the chunin exams. So you still us a Genin but I'm a stronger Genin than you will ever be!" Natsumi yelled at Kiba. "Now you reallypissed me off little girl. Come on!" Kiba said. Kiba took the first strike with fang over fang. Natsumi dodged all attacks that Kiba made come her way. It was like she was teleporting. Kiba was finally tired out.

Natsumi did a simple uppercut. Kiba was sent flying up in the air. About 5 minutes later Kiba came back down to the ground. Natsumi caught him and healed him with medical ninjutsu. "Now choose the correct path or I will have to kill you." Natsumi said as she pulled Gray away they were half way to Sasuke's old house. Natsumi checked her surroundings. "We are not being watched ok." Natsumi said. "Cool. I didn't know how much longer I could've kept this up." Gray said. With a puff of smoke Sasuke relaxed the transformation jutsu.

_Now_

"Let's head back. It's our last night together until you go back." Natsumi said. "Yeah. Thank you for not bringing up all about how I'm a bad person and stuff…" Sasuke trailed off as they started walking. "Yep no problem." Natsumi said with a fake smile. Natsumi looked away from Sasuke and frowned. 'I should turn you in but I love you. Even though you know what your doing is wrong you still want gain power and kill your brother. Hopefully my brother stops you in time.' Natsumi thought. Sasuke went to his quickest speed and ran in front of Natsumi's face. Natsumi is faster than Sasuke so she quickly put on a fake smile.

"Let's get going I'm kinda tired." Natsumi lies. "Ok if you say so…" Sasuke said sadly. Sasuke and Natsumi walked in silence. Sasuke decided to break the uncomfortable tension. He started to look over at her. "Hey Natsumi…" Sasuke quieted down his voice. Natsumi was sleepwalking just so she could stay but Sasuke's side. Or so Sasuke thought. Natsumi almost tripped over a rock. Sasuke grabbed her and put her on his back. Natsumi then put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. 'He really thought that I was sleepy.' Natsumi thought to herself.

Natsumi was breathing on Sasuke's neck and he noticed something. It's not the same type of breathing a person has when they are sleeping. Sasuke found out Natsumi wasn't sleep. Natsumi noticed that he found out and he started acting different. Natsumi kissed his neck. "You know me so well." Natsumi whispered in his ear. "Sometimes you make me feel like treating you like my homework." Sasuke said. (If you guessed it yes this a pickup line from Ember Helberg. From the Wattpad story "Can't I Touch Your Heart"! I love it.) "How would you treat me like your homework?" Natsumi asked confused.

"I'd slam you and do you all night~" Sasuke said with a pervy smirk. "I- Ah- Me- Home- FUCK YOU!" Natsumi said burying her face into Sasuke's back all flustered. "Oh come on princess. You should have let me tied your shoes." Sasuke said still walking. "What why?" Natsumi asked lifting her head up. "You almost fell when you tripped. I don't want you falling for other guys." Sasuke said looking at Natsumi with a wink. "You little bitch!" Natsumi said head butting Sasuke. "Ow! That hurts!" Sasuke complained. "Yeah yeah. Just keep walking horsie." Natsumi said as she smacked Sasuke's but leaving him red on the face and ass.

Sasuke started running to their "home". They had finally got there then Natsumi took off her outfit and laid in Mikoto and Fugaku's bed. "You must really be tired. I thought you was lying." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt, pants, and shoes. Sasuke climbed into the bed. He laid right behind Natsumi. "Pervert." Natsumi said. "Then face me.." Sasuke said. Natsumi turned around and faced Sasuke. "Now what? Can I go to sleep?" Natsumi asked. "Yeah sure. I just wanted to see your beautiful face again before I go to sleep." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Thank you bae." Natsumi said as she kissed his forehead. "Yeah anything for you babe." Sasuke said. Natsumi quietly fell asleep. Sasuke couldn't sleep. Sasuke looked at the mark he made on Natsumi's neck. He sweat drops. 'Oh the odds of Naruto funding that and knowing that it was me. What if everybody knew I made that mark?!' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke hugged Natsumi. 'Eh.. it wouldn't matter because I have the best girl in the world!' Sasuke thought.

Natsumi unconsciously smiled. She heard what Sasuke thought in her dream. "I love you…" Natsumi trailed off. Sasuke smiled at Natsumi thinking she was about to say Sasuke. "Gray Fullbuster. Unluckily your in another universe. Where magic exists. But it's ok because Sasuke is here for me." Natsumi sadly said in her dream not knowing she was speaking in her sleep. Sasuke took in the words carefully. Sasuke got out of the bed and put his clothes on. He wrote a letter and put it on the dresser. After that he left.

In the morning Natsumi woke up feeling bad as if she did something wrong without knowing. Natsumi put her clothes on and looked around the house. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. 'I was supposed to see him off..' Natsumi thought as she saw the letter in the dresser. It said: _I had to leave early. I didn't know you loved somebody else other than me. Who ever this Gray Fullbuster is have a great life with him. He ain't nothing like me and I hope you have a good life without me and with your lover. I thought you was the only person I could trust in this village but I guess not. _

_If I ever turn good I bet you that Sakura WILL be my wife and we will have a baby girl named Sarada. Have a nice life Natsumi Uzumaki. _That was all that it said. Natsumi fell to the floor crying. Itachi's shadow clone appeared and hugged Natsumi. "Hey it's ok. After all you guys have been through he will probably forget and come back to you soon." Itachi said sadly. "Hopefully." Natsumi said wiping her tears. "Now you still is Nara you should go back to your career." Itachi said. "Yeah I guess. My fans depend on me. But how do you know that?" Natsumi asked. "Did you forget I'm with the Akatsuki?" Asked Itachi.

"Kinda. Yeah." Replied Natsumi. Natsumi looked up at Itachi's eyes. There was a pleading in her eyes. Itachi could never resist her pleading. Itachi started staring into Natsumi's eyes. They started to lean forward until they was an inch away. "Thank you for everything Big Brother Itachi." Natsumi softly said. "Anything for you Nami-Chan." Itachi said softly too. "Anything?" Natsumi asked in her low voice. "Yes." Itachi said still softly. "Then kiss me…" Natsumi trailed off. Natsumi looked away thinking Itachi would never do it.

Itachi closed his eyes then opened them back again. It was like he was hypnotized by looking into her eyes. He was unleashed from the "hypnotize" and he still looked deeply into her eyes as she looked away. Itachi slowly got up. He carried Natsumi in the way they could be face to face. Her legs is locked together around his waist. Itachi put her up against a wall. He passionately kissed Natsumi with his eyes closed. Natsumi at first was shocked. But then relaxed. She kissed Itachi back the same way she used to kiss Sasuke.

If Sasuke didn't want to be with her then so be it. He is in her past. He has nothing to do with her. She would never want to see his face again even if she was Medusa and had to look at him she wouldn't. All Natsumi knew was Sasuke is nothing to her now. If he wants to go and move on with his life then why can't she?! Itachi pulled back after a good 5 minutes. "I'm sorry… I forced that on you." Itachi said sadly. "I'm very very sorry-" Natsumi grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers. She tounge kissed him. After another good five minutes that they shared together Natsumi pulled away.

"See now we're even." Natsumi said between breathes. Itachi was also breathing heavy. "Let's do that again sometime before I die." Itachi said as he had a pervert smirk. "You bet!" Natsumi said with a wink. Itachi set Natsumi down on his parent's bed. "Now?!" Natsumi asked a little shocked. "Just 20 minutes…" Itachi Asked. "20 minutes sure. If you could last that long…" Natsumi pervertly said. "Bring it!" Itachi said. Far but not that far away was a pervy sage peeking in the open window. Yeah he was assigned to watch Natsumi from the Hokage.

But the 5th said nothing about catching Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. So he wrote his book for the meantime as he was watching Natsumi get down with it. Out of nowhere a shadow clone of Natsumi appeared behind Jiraiya without him knowing. The shadow clone Natsumi tapped on Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya slowly turned around feeling a little scared. He turned and saw Natsumi with her Rinnegan activated. (Yes she does have clothes on.) "Hey god-daughter…" Jiraiya said with a shaky voice. "Hey god-father. Listen I know you was assigned to watch me.

I noticed that you reported nothing about the Uchihas and I in the same household. So keep it that way and you can continue your book. If you don't I will cut your hair with something you have never seen before in your life." Natsumi threatens. "Yep! Thank you god-daughter." Jiraiya said still in a shaky voice turning back around. Then the shadow clone proofed out of existence. After 20 minutes of enjoyable making out and touching of bodies for Natsumi and Itachi and watching all of this pervertedly for Jiraiya. Natsumi and Itachi has finally got out of the bed and put their clothes on.

"We both know we can't be together but thank you." Natsumi said as she kissed Itachi one last time. "Any time Nami-Chan!" Itachi said as he winked. They both waves at each other and then Itachi's shadow clone poofed away. Somewhere with Itachi and Kisame. Itachi's shadow clone's memories went into his brain. Kisame started staring at Itachi. Itachi pervertedly smirked. "What did you do this time when you sent a shadow clone to Natsumi?" Kisame asked curiously. "It's nothing you should worry about. Now let's get moving." Itachi said as the smirk came off his face and he started walking.

"Eh! You really are mysterious sometimes!" Kisame said as he swung Samehada onto his shoulder. Back in the hidden leaf village it was finally time for the Chunin Exams. The fifth Hokage had called Natsumi to her office right after she registered for the Chunin Exams with her team. At the Hokage's office Natsumi had walked in. "Wassup Granny T!" Natsumi said waving. "Your just like your brother. I still can't believe that it's two of you. But thanks to you, Naruto, and Jiraiya I'm in this Hokage position." Tsunade said as she waved Natsumi to sit down.

A few days after Naruto and Jiraiya confronted Tsunade about being the Hokage Natsumi and Jiraiya talked Tsunade into believing in Naruto because of Tsunade's deceased little brother and boyfriend. "What do you want Granny?" Natsumi asked as she sat down. "Do you see me?! I look like I'm in my 20s!" Tsunade yelled pissed of. "But how old are you really~?" Natsumi asked figuratively. "I- None of your business!" Tsunade said stuttering. "Yeah just as old as Pervy Sage!" Natsumi said.

"You got damn know it all! The only thing that perv and I have in common is that we are both Sanins and our age!" Tsunade said. "So you admit that you guys are the same age?!" Natsumi said pointing at her and laughing. "I-uh!" Tsunade started stuttering. Tsunade had a punching coming right at Natsumi's chest. Natsumi simply dodged it. "You little-" "Come on what you need?" Natsumi asked as she cut Tsunade off. Tsunade started to relax and took a breath.

"I heard about your relationship with Gaara and your fight the day the 3rd got killed." Tsunade said. "Only Gaara, The 3rd, Naruto, and I should know about that!" Natsumi exclaimed. "He gets the name "The 3rd" while I get Granny?! He is so much older than me. He is my got damn Sensei for crying out loud!" Tsunade yelled. "Whatever. Don't get me wrong I hate that dude. Yeah he's Hokage and everything but I hate him. I would have never got you into this position or even be here if I hated you." Natsumi explained.

"Anyways why do you want me here?" Natsumi asked. "Well after you left so early before your brother Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari helped us almost retrieve Sasuke back." Tsunade explained. "This was during the time I was at Mt. Myōboku? Wasn't it?" Natsumi asked. "Yes. You wasn't here at the time. But they all helped us out with Sasuke and they did the best they could!" Tsunade said. "It doesn't matter now. I will become a chunin and beat Gaara while doing it." Natsumi said mad.

"Somebody told me that Lord 3rd gave you a mission that day. You can participate in the Chunin exams but if you actually become a Chunin you can become a Jonin just like what Lord 3rd wanted. Ok?" Tsunade stated. "Ok. Thank you." Natsumi said. Natsumi walked out of the office and got ready for the Chunin exams.

She put her hair up like Lucy Heartfilia's hair in season 9. She then puts on a black, one-pieced version of Sasuke's usual attire when he was 12 with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. She then wears a blue-clothed forehead protector around her forehead of course. She also wraps her left arm in white bandages. Her outfit looks like Sasuke's when he was in the Chunin Exams.

Natsumi then headed out for room 301 at the academy. Once they got there the rookie 9 other than Naruto and Sasuke was there. Everybody conversed not trusting anybody and already knowing some people from other villages. (I watched every single episode of Naruto and Naruto Shippūden except for the second Chunin exams. So I am going to write it like the 1st Chunin exam.) During the 1st stage Natsumi noticed that they changed the questions as expected.

Natsumi used one of her magic powers called: Telepathic Magic. She knew for sure that the person in front of her was cheating off of the person in front of him which was Shikamaru. He was a Chunin so he had the answers for sure. So as the boy in front of her read what was on Shikamaru's paper in his head Natsumi used that as she copies it down. By the end of the test Ibiki announced the 10th question. He warns them that, if they answer the question incorrectly, they will not be allowed to take the exams ever again;

If they forfeit - which also disqualifies the rest of their team - before hearing the question, they will be allowed to retake the exams another time. 'This option is, itself, the tenth question; if a genin is willing to face the unknown of the tenth question, they are ready to be a chūnin.' Natsumi thought. Everybody who was there for the Chunin exams last time knew they had to stay. But some Genins who never participated dropped out. Ibiki told everybody who stayed that they could go on to the next stage.

Then Anko made another "epic" drop in to lead everybody to the next stage which cuts Ibiki off of his sentence for the second time in a row. Then Team 5 and the rookie 7 all made it past the second stage taking place in the Forest of Death. Team 5 made it to the centre building in one day. They chit chatted for a few days getting rest and eating then the 2nd stage was finished. This time it was still too many genins so the Chunin exams had a preliminary round again.

The preliminary round is a single round of randomly selected one-on-one matches is held where only the victor will get to continue on. Participants' advancement to the finals is no longer contingent upon the success of their teammates. Only 8 people remained for the the finals. Those people are: Neji, Gaara, Kankurō, Shino, Temari, Kaito, Asahi, and Natsumi.

_That's all folks! "This chicken so good makes you wanna slap your momma!" I got that from a movie. I just wanted to type that. Don't get me wrong nobody should slap their momma. Anyways hope you liked it and stay tuned from the chapter to find out who becomes Chunin!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Chunin Exams and make ups**_

Previously

The preliminary round is a single round of randomly selected one-on-one matches is held where only the victor will get to continue on. Participants' advancement to the finals is no longer contingent upon the success of their teammates. Only 8 people remained for the the finals. Those people are: Neji, Gaara, Kankurō, Shino, Temari, Kaito, Asahi, and Natsumi.

Now

The final round for the Chunin exams were going to be Neji Vs Kaito. Kankurō Vs Shino. Temari Vs Asahi. Then lastly it's Natsumi Vs Gaara. Monster Vs Monster. Beast Vs Beast. Powerful Teen Vs Powerful Teen. Everybody called Gaara and Natsumi's match this. After the preliminary round everybody took a month long break so everybody could heal. Only a few days before the final round Natsumi was taking a stroll through the village.

She was walking to Ichiraku's. She hears some people betting on Gaara and her match that's coming up. "I bet the Namikaze/Uzumaki is going to win." One man bets. "No. But that Gaara kid looks a little scary I bet on him!" Another man bets. "No. Looks aren't everything. Have you ever faced the wrath of that Uzumaki?! My kid told me all about it." Another man says. "You both are wrong. Did you guys see that Gaara kid last time at the last Chunin Exams?! He went berserk." One more man said.

"Well I didn't see. I never heard about it. I was out on a mission at the time." The third man said. "That Lady hokage is so stupid to let sand ninjas participate in the Chunin exams this time. Our last hokage died because of them! I won't be crying for her funeral." The second man said. The other three men was staring behind the second man. They was shivering and pointing behind him. "What? I know I'm right. This is why a girl should never be hokage." The second man went on.

The other three men kept shivering and pointing behind the second man. "B-behind you…" The fourth man said. Everybody started looking at what was going on. The second man slowly turned around suddenly feeling a evil and bad aura staring him down. The second man fully turned around and saw a raging Natsumi. "Talk about me and Gaara all you want to. But don't ever talk about lady hokage like that you pig!" Natsumi said as she punched the man sending him flying to the other side of the village.

Everybody started staring at her. "If anybody else got a problem with lady hokage then come to me. I'll make you feel the pain of being talked about behind your back. No I won't tell a lie about you or spill your secrets. But I will sucker punch you in the teeth." Natsumi said as she started to walk away. A man started to walk up behind her and put their hand on Natsumi's shoulder and forcefully turned their shoulder.

Natsumi punched the person. Everybody hard down stared at Natsumi and the man. Sand started crumbling to the ground from the man's face. "Violence isn't the answer." Gaara said. "Sorry. I thought you was somebody else. Like an adult that wanted to test me." Natsumi told Gaara as she looked at the direction she punched that man at. "Let's go." Gaara said as he forcefully pulled her into a hotel he was staying at with his sister and brother.

He pulled her into the bedroom for three. He pushed Natsumi on his bed but not hard. "What's wrong?" Natsumi asks Gaara. Gaara started pacing. He bent down on his knees in front of Natsumi. Natsumi healed the cheek that she had punched with medical Ninjutsu. "So what's wrong?" Natsumi asked. "Well…-" Gaara got cut off. Another man walked into the room. "He wants to say sorry and wants to ask you to fully fix his tailed beast seal." Kankurō said.

"Hm… I kind of guess that was it. It's not like he was gonna kiss me. He's not that type of person you likes to go "hard" and your not forceful. Right?" Natsumi said then asks as she shifted her eyes from Kankurō to Gaara. Gaara was glaring at Kankurō knowing damn well that Kankurō had interfered with his plan. He looked back at Natsumi with his soft eyes. "Yep. I would never be that type of person. It's just not me." Gaara lies.

Natsumi frowned knowing that he was lying. "Hey what's wrong?" Kankurō asked as he sat on his bed which was right beside Gaara's. Natsumi got up and pushed Gaara on his bed. She lifted up his shirt and started to fix his seal. After she got done fixing his seal she started to walk to the door. She looked behind her just before she was about to open the door. "Don't lie. If you start lying then it becomes practice. It won't become perfect but it will make habit." Natsumi said.

Natsumi then walked out of the room and slammed the door. Gaara and Kankurō then stared at the door. The both looked at each other. "Aw shit. We messed up." Kankurō told Gaara. "Don't you think I know that." Gaara said as he pulled his shirt down. "Ugh. This is what happens when we go with the "flow"." Gaara complains. "Your own fault." Temari said as she walked in the room.

"I just saw her crying as she was exiting the hotel. Everybody was looking at her. Some of the men were in love already. Even though they are older than her. The ladies were fawning over her trying to comfort her. She's like a little angel." Temari said as she lays down on her bed. "You two should feel really bad for making the toughest girl the whole village knows cry." Temari said as she took her shoes off and got up under her covers.

"Ehh…I guess it was our fault." Gaara said. Downstairs in the same hotel everybody is huddled around a crying Natsumi. "Oh are you alright?" "Are you ok?" "What happened dear?" "Hey you free tonight?" "You look cute wanna hang?" These are all the questions Natsumi heard. Natsumi wipes her tears and smiled brightly. Everybody saw this and everybody nearly passed out. "It's ok. I'm fine. I'm going to leave now." Natsumi said as she started to exit the hotel with her fake bright smile.

She started walking around the village again. She kept her fake bright smile on. Where ever she went she turned heads with that fake smile. She would even say good evening to people she didn't even know. All of a sudden Shikamaru comes up to her and pulls her into his house. He pushed her on his bed. "What the fuck Natsumi?!" Shikamaru yelled at Natsumi. The fake smile vanished from Natsumi's face.

She started to frown and look off to the side to avoid eye contact. Shikamaru cupped both of Natsumi's cheeks with his hands and pulled her head closer to his. He gave Natsumi a heart warming kiss on the lips. Once they took a breathe they were both breathing heavily for air. "There is something wrong. What happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Shikamaru it's nothing. Just two of friends who I didn't believe would lie to me but did." Natsumi states.

"I'm sorry for kissing you forcefully it's just-" Natsumi stopped Shikamaru from talking by giving him a passionate kiss. They once again breathed heavily for air. "Look now we're even." Natsumi told Shikamaru. "But-" Natsumi kisses him again even though they both wasn't done taking some air up. They both pulled back again this time saliva coming from each other's mouth. (Sorry if it sounds weird.)

"It's either to shut you up or because I like you Nara-kun." Natsumi told Shikamaru. "Heh." Shikamaru smirked. "Can it be both?" Shikamaru said. "Your so cute." Natsumi told Shikamaru. "Is that what you thought that time you kissed me a second time when we were 12?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know. You tell me." Natsumi said. They both laughed. "But don't you like her…" Natsumi asks.

Shikamaru looked down. "Look. I know but I won't admit it. But just let me do this ok? Choosing is hard. It's like beef and chicken. Chicken is so nice and heartwarming. Beef is so mean but nice too. Both beef and chicken has good personalities but which one would I choose? I don't know." Shikamaru said. Natsumi blankly stared at Shikamaru. "Are you sure we're talking about the same things?" Natsumi asks.

"You know what I mean." Shikamaru told Natsumi. "Yeah I know. Just choose your best option. Why would you be with a monster?" Natsumi asked. "But I like Temari even if she act like a monster sometimes…" Shikamaru told Natsumi. "She isn't the monster. I am. My emotions is. My personality and looks are great. But my emotions are the monster but Kurama's chakra adds to my emotions and boom! A monster." Natsumi told Shikamaru.

"I guess your right." Shikamaru admitted to Natsumi. "I know I'm right." Natsumi said as she then got off of Shikamaru's bed. She started to head for the door. Shikamaru then pulled Natsumi's arm. "Nope. I'm not done yet. This is for what we couldn't do because you left the village." Shikamaru said as he pulled her and pushed her onto the bed. He pinned her down on his bed and started to kiss her. "Oh wow. Ok so this what you wanna do?" Natsumi said between kisses.

She pushed Shikamaru off of her and pushed him onto the bed. He pulled her waist down onto him and she winded up sitting on his private. "Uhm. You do know what I'm sitting on is right?" Natsumi asked Shikamaru. "That was the goal." He said as he took his shirt off to reveal his toned but not too toned abs. "This what you mean by what we couldn't do." Natsumi said as she looked from Shikamaru's abs to his face. Natsumi took off her shoes.

Then she sat on his private This time facing him. Her skirt lifted up as she leaned forward to start kissing Shikamaru. Her big ass was now perched up on Shikamaru's private and legs. "Oh so you playing dirty huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh you know it." Natsumi said as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Don't make me. I will do it." Shikamaru told Natsumi. "You wouldn't dare…" Natsumi told Shikamaru. (Sorry for the sexual scene I just wanted to so badly for some reason!)

Shikamaru took his pants off and then started to play with Natsumi's ass as she kissed him. Four people walked into the room and stopped then stared at the two doing their make out session mostly naked. It was Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru's parents. Natsumi was just in the middle of kissing Shikamaru. While Shikamaru was about to slap her ass. This was all about to happen until a certain person said…

"Don't worry guys… we'll leave you two alone to do your "business"." Shikamaru's dad said. "Mr. Nara?!" Natsumi shrieks as she pulls herself up under Shikamaru's bed covers. "Yes that is me. So like, what's going on. What turned this on. Who started it?" Shikamaru's mom asks.

"It was him." Natsumi says as she points at Shikamaru. "What a drag." Shikamaru mumbles.

"What a drag my ass!" Natsumi says annoyingly at Shikamaru. "My pleasure…" Shikamaru says. He smacks her ass as he says, "What a drag…". Natsumi looks at Shikamaru then to the other four at the door of the room. "Could you guys please just exit the room for a second as I kindly tell him off." Natsumi asks the four. "Yep. That's ok. Slap him if you can!" Ino says as she exits the room. The other three then exits the room.

"Phew. Now. You." Natsumi said as she looked at Shikamaru. "What about me? You told me what to do and I did just what you told me to do." Shikamaru said. "You took it the wrong way. Dumbass." Natsumi says as she pouts and turns her back against him. Shikamaru was about to kiss Natsumi's neck until he saw a mark there. "What the fuck. What's with this hickey on your neck. Who made this?" Shikamaru starts yelling at Natsumi.

"It's nothing okay. An old friend made it. He's a bad person I don't fuck with him no more." Natsumi said as she stops pouting and gets serious. Shikamaru sits up straight in his bed. "No. I don't want any excuses. Tell me who it was. Is it your boyfriend?" Shikamaru asks. "Ex-boyfriend. Could we not talk about it." Natsumi says as she turns her head to his and sits up straight in the bed. Shikamaru slaps Natsumi on the face.

"You liar. Get the fuck out of my bed and house! I bet you're still with that man. I can't believe I was making out with you." Shikamaru yells at Natsumi. Natsumi got up out of the bed and put her clothes on and shoes. "So you too huh… you boys just can't get enough of hurting me these days huh?" Natsumi says as she takes her phone and leaves the room. Shikamaru laid back in his bed putting his hand on his forehead. 'Ugh… I messed up. What a drag' Shikamaru thinks.

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru's parents were right there. "I'm sorry about him dear." Shikamaru's mom said. "Nope it's ok. It's ok. His head is probably a little clouded today." Natsumi said with her signature fake smile. Ino and Shikamaru's mom hugged Natsumi. "Aww. We apologize on his behalf." Ino and Shikamaru's mom both says. After they're little "group hug" Natsumi exited the house and went back to taking her stroll with her fake smile.

She finally made it to Ichiraku's and she saw Kakashi eating some ramen noodles. She sat down next to Kakashi. "Hey Sharingan-Sensei!" Natsumi says as she waves at him. Kakashi just looks at her and starts smizing. (Smiling with your eyes) "Kakashi. Have you ever been taken advantage of?" Natsumi asks him. "No. What happened kid?" Kakashi asks her a little bit surprised she called him Kakashi instead of Sharingan-Sensei.

"Well two of my friends lied to me. One of my friends won't believe me when I told him the truth. Then my other friend just got up and vanished for no real reason." Natsumi tells Kakashi as she orders her food. "I'm sorry kiddo. I don't know what to say. I wouldn't be friends with those people anymore. I would just focus on the Chunin exams ahead. Practice a jutsu or two. Let off some steam." Kakashi tells Natsumi. Natsumi finishes her bowl of ramen and looked at Kakashi. "That's a good point there Sharingan-Sensei." Natsumi tells Kakashi.

"I guess. That's just what I would do. You can come train with me after this. I can probably help you with a jutsu." Kakashi offers Natsumi. Natsumi finishes her third bowl. "I'll take that offer Sharingan-Sensei." Natsumi says. "Ok then. Just finish up those bowls and we'll be off to training ground 7." Kakashi tells Natsumi. Natsumi puts down her 12th bowl. "Ok normally I would eat around 50 for lunch but let's go." Natsumi says as she pays for her food and starts walking with Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi. I really appreciate it." Natsumi tells Kakashi with a real bright smile as they keep walking. "No problem. You kinda sound like your mother and Juliza." Kakashi tells Natsumi. Natsumi starts to pull Kakashi to the training ground. "Hey kid slow down. We might fall." Kakashi tells Natsumi in attempt to call her a kid to let her know she is a kid and if she try something he is older than her.

"I'm not a pervert like you ok?" Natsumi tells Kakashi knowing fully well why he said that. Natsumi had finally let Kakashi go because they were at training ground 7. Kakashi sits on the ground. "Tell me what's up kid." Kakashi tells Natsumi. "Shut up I'm not a kid I'm a teenager!" Natsumi yells as she sits down in front of Kakashi. "Fine… Natsumi what's wrong?" Kakashi asks. "What were my parents like?" Natsumi asks.

After Kakashi tells Natsumi about her parents Natsumi hugged Kakashi and they started training. "So what jutsu do you need to improve on?" Kakashi asks. "I want to learn a new jutsu." Natsumi says. "But you can't master a jutsu just in a matter of days." Kakashi says. "When I was 7 I mastered medical ninjutsu just in a matter of days while I was traveling from the sand to the leaf." Natsumi says. "Ask Ibiki. I would say ask the 3rd but he isn't here." Natsumi says as she frowns.

"I thought you didn't care about him." Kakashi states. "But he is the hokage. He was the only one in the leaf who took me in. He is kind of like my father but grandfather." Natsumi says with a small smile. "Well What jutsu you want to learn?" Kakashi asks. "I want to learn —-: — —- —-" Natsumi says. "That's a forbidden jutsu. That has nothing to do with the Chunin Exams!" Kakashi yell.

"Fine then teach me to control my chakra so I can have somebody else teach me the jutsu I want." Natsumi tells Kakashi. "Ok. I can do that. But I'll let Asuma help you." Kakashi says. "Ok that's fine with me. But don't be making him do all the work!" Natsumi yells. "Ok." Kakashi says as he sweat drops.

_That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Yeah it was a little boring I guess but it's just a filler chapter. Next chapter I will focus on the jutsu Natsumi will learn. Then if I don't write too many words about the jutsu then I'll maybe include a little bit of the final rounds of the Chunin Exams._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The training days**_

Previously

After Kakashi tells Natsumi about her parents Natsumi hugged Kakashi and they started training. "So what jutsu do you need to improve on?" Kakashi asks. "I want to learn a new jutsu." Natsumi says. "But you can't master a jutsu just in a matter of days." Kakashi says. "When I was 7 I mastered medical ninjutsu just in a matter of days while I was traveling from the sand to the leaf." Natsumi says. "Ask Ibiki. I would say ask the 3rd but he isn't here." Natsumi says as she frowns.

"I thought you didn't care about him." Kakashi states. "But he is the hokage. He was the only one in the leaf who took me in. He is kind of like my father but grandfather." Natsumi says with a small smile. "Well What jutsu you want to learn?" Kakashi asks. "I want to learn —-: — —- —-" Natsumi says. "That's a forbidden jutsu. That has nothing to do with the Chunin Exams!" Kakashi yell.

"Fine then teach me to control my chakra so I can have somebody else teach me the jutsu I want." Natsumi tells Kakashi. "Ok. I can do that. But I'll let Asuma help you." Kakashi says. "Ok that's fine with me. But don't be making him do all the work!" Natsumi yells. "Ok." Kakashi says as he sweat drops.

Now

Asuma AND Kakashi helped Natsumi with her chakra control. Asuma taught Natsumi how to use chakra blades. By the 3rd day of training Natsumi was using the chakra blades better than Asuma. "Thanks for you teaching me Asuma-Sensei. It's a really big help." Natsumi says. "Yep. No problem. I just can't believe you got Kakashi to help out." Asuma says surprisingly. Kakashi touched Asuma's shoulder and turned him around.

"You haven't faced her wrath. It's like a demon in a little girl's body!" Kakashi says to Asuma with anime crying eyes. "Well that's bad for you. I have to go kid. Just keep practicing and you'll master it." Asuma says as he starts to leave. "Bai bai!" Natsumi yells as she waves him goodbye. "So Who are you going to go to for your next jutsu?" Kakashi asks. "My old man." Natsumi says as she looks up at the clouds. "Your dad isn't alive…" Kakashi slowly says. "My godfather. Jiraiya the Sanin." Natsumi says as she keeps staring at the clouds.

"Hmm. Can I ask you a question?" Kakashi asks as he sits on the ground. "You Just did." Natsumi says as she also sits down. Kakashi blankly stared at her. "Ok ok. Fine. What you wanna ask?" Natsumi asks Kakashi. "I just have a strong feeling. That you can sing. Can you sing for me?" Kakashi asks. Natsumi remembers something. Natsumi used to be called Nara the famous singer/rapper back in EarthLand in the Fairy Tail universe. Natsumi buries her face in her knees and blushes. "Y-Yeah." Natsumi stutters.

_Flawless By: Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj [Remix]_

_Dum-da-de-da  
Do, do, do, do, do, do  
(Coming down, dripping candy on the groun')_

_It's that Yoncé, your Yoncé  
In that lingerie, on that chardonnay  
Scoring touchdowns on your runway  
I'm Texas forever like Bun B  
And I'm Rambo-ing these hoes  
I'm really rit like Donjae  
I'm camo-ing these hoes  
These thots can't clock me nowadays_

_You wish I was your pound cake  
Boy, you know I look good as fuck  
Wish I was your baby momma  
Want me to come around and give you good karma, but no  
We escalating, up in this bitch like elevators  
Of course sometimes shit go down  
When it's a billion dollars on an elevator  
Of course sometimes shit go down  
When it's a billion dollars on an elevator  
Ha-ha! God damn, God damn, God damn_

_Momma taught me good home training  
My Daddy taught me how to love my haters  
My sister taught me I should speak my mind  
My man made me feel so God damn fine (I'm flawless!)_

_You wake up, flawless  
Post up, flawless_

_Ridin' round in it, flawless  
Flossin' on that, flawless  
This diamond, flawless  
My diamond, flawless  
This rock, flawless  
My Roc, flawless  
I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
We flawless, ladies tell 'em  
I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
We flawless, ladies tell 'em  
Say "I look so good tonight"  
God damn, God damn  
Say "I look so good tonight"  
God damn, God damn, God damn_

_I wake up looking this good  
And I wouldn't change it if I could  
(If I could, if I, if I, could)_

_And you can say what you want, I'm the shit  
(What you want I'm the shit, I'm the shit)  
(I'm the shit, I'm the shit, I'm the shit)  
I want everyone to feel like this tonight  
God damn, God damn, God damn!_

People started to gather around out of nowhere. People listened to Natsumi sing and rap.

_(Onika...)_

_Looking Trinidadian, Japanese and Indian  
Got Malaysian, got that yaki, that wavy Brazilian  
(Them bitches thirsty, I'm Hungarian)  
(Nicki, BB, eat in diamond fangs, barbarian, ah)  
Yo, like MJ doctor, they killing me  
Propofol, I know they hope I fall  
But tell 'em winning is my motherfuckin' protocol  
'Cause I score before I ever throw the ball  
These bitches washed up and ain't no fuckin' soap involved, uh  
This every hood nigga dream, fantasizing about Nicki and Bey_

_Curvalicious, pussy served delicious  
Mayday, mayday, earth to bitches  
Slap these hoes on they ass like we birthing bitches, uh  
The queen of rap, slayin' with Queen Bey  
If you ain't on the team, you playin' for team D  
Cause we A-listers, we paid sisters  
This watch right here done phased blizzards  
I confess, I woke up like this  
All this drank in my cup like this  
All this ass on that flawless dick  
Instagram, another flawless pic  
Flawless city with these flawless titties  
I got all these hundreds, you got all them fifties  
I'm with some flawless bitches because they mobbin' pretty  
Cause niggas love bad bitches that be on they grizzly  
Throw that ass back, I be on my frisbee  
Princess cut diamonds on my Disney  
He want monster Nicki in Sri Lanka  
I told him meet me at the Trump, Ivanka  
I said come here, let me show you how this cookie taste  
This that "Yeah, nigga, eat the cookie" face_

_(Right, right, right)_

Natsumi finally got done singing and rapping. Everybody around clapped their hands together and started posting videos of Natsumi. "Your welcome Kakashi." Natsumi says as she starts to leave. Natsumi stops all of a sudden. Everybody dispersed from the scene. Kakashi was holding her wrist. In attempt to try and turn her around Kakashi accidentally pulled her a little too hard and Natsumi fell forward onto Kakashi. Kakashi fell backs and Natsumi had hit her head on Kakashi's abs. Natsumi started to get up and found herself sitting on Kakashi.

Unaware of it. Natsumi starts rubbing her head. "How do you workout. Give me some tips! Your abs just judged my head…" Natsumi says as she continues rubbing her head. "Can you get off my legs?" Kakashi asks. "Oops. Yeah sorry about that." Natsumi says as she gets up and helps Kakashi up. 'She's just a kid…' Kakashi thinks. Natsumi looks at a bush just a few feet away from the two. "You can come out now." Natsumi says. Kakashi looks around confused.

Juliza came from out of the bush with her face mad and her looking angry. "Remember. Juliza-sensei. I'm just a teen. I ain't asking for shit. So don't go getting mad at me." Natsumi says. Natsumi then walks away for Kakashi to look back and forth from the bush Juliza emerged from and then to Juliza. "So what's with the peeping?" Kakashi asks. "She's my student. So I deserve to know what she's up to." Juliza says as she folds her arms. "Stalker much thought?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm not a stalker!" Juliza yells at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed. "You did that to Rin." Kakashi says. "Because everybody knows Obito likes her. I wanted her to stay away from boys! No boy are too good for my Rin!" Juliza yells again. "Hn. So she would have to be a lesbian." Kakashi states. "If no boys are good enough then yes." Juliza says with her arms folded. Kakashi laughs. "Well then what about Obito?" Kakashi asks.

"He's a dummy. But since he love her so much. I might let it slide. He's a dummy but a genius and too strong for his own sake." Juliza says. "What about me?" Kakashi asks. "Your a book-reading-pervert. I won't let her get with you ever." Juliza says. "Well that's just mean." Kakashi says as he puts his hand to his chest. "It wouldn't matter anyways." Juliza says as she looks down at her feet.

"Yeah…" Kakashi trails off. "I have to go Kakashi. I'll see you around!" Juliza says as she blushed and smile. Kakashi started smizing and waved. Juliza waved and then pooped away. Kakashi then did the same. For the rest of the remaining days Natsumi trained with Jiraiya. Jiraiya taught Natsumi sage mode and Rasengan. In just a matter of 2 days. Jiraiya was surprised but wasn't too.

The day of the Chunin exams

Everybody was pumping themselves up for the big time. Their final round. The last straw. Natsumi was in her room which was in the 3rd hokage's house. "_I am the queen. I'm not queen bee. I'm not the ice queen or fire queen. I can be cold. I am hot. If you mess with me you mess with Fire! I'm the queen of the dragons! I'll blow you away with my roar~!" Natsumi sings while she is in the shower. _(Don't ask me why I put that. I'm bored okay?!)

Somebody knocked on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Natsumi asks. "It's Sakura and Hinata!" Sakura says loud enough for Natsumi to hear. "I'm coming out in a sec. Just wait right quick!" Natsumi yells over the shower noise. Natsumi turned the shower off. Brushed her teeth, washed her face, dried her hair, dried herself, put on clothes then walked out the bathroom in just a few seconds with her super speed. "Ok. So how do I look?" Natsumi asks.

She put her hair up like Lucy Heartfilia's hair in season 9. Natsumi had on a black, one-pieced version of Sasuke's usual attire when he was 12 with many small belts adorning her left arm and similar bands around both legs. She then wears a blue-clothed forehead protector around her forehead of course. She also have wraps on her left arm in white bandages. Her outfit looks like Sasuke's when he was in the Chunin Exams.

"You look great!" Hinata says as she hugs Natsumi. "Thanks." Natsumi says as she hugs her back. Hinata started playing with her hair. "You guys can do my hair if you want." Natsumi says as she seats down in a chair in front of her makeup stand. Sakura and Hinata looked and each other and then ran up to Natsumi's hair. Hinata took the ponytail out. Hinata parted the front of Natsumi's hair into a rectangle. Sakura braided a laid down braid and put the rest of the hair that was not in the braid into a small bun.

Hinata then put the rest of Natsumi's hair into a curly ponytail that went all the way down to her butt. Natsumi looked at her hair in the mirror. "I don't feel comfortable. My hair feels so tight." Natsumi says as she started taking her hair down. Natsumi braided her hair into a 4 stranded braid all the way down to the back of her head then put the rest into a ponytail. Natsumi got up from out her chair and headed out the door. 'Time to beat Gaara's ass and become a Chunin or a Jonin or an Anbu Black Op.' Natsumi thought.

Sakura, Hinata, and Natsumi all headed to the arena for Natsumi's match which was last. The final round for the Chunin exams were going to be Neji Vs Kaito. Kankurō Vs Shino. Temari Vs Asahi. Then lastly it's Natsumi Vs Gaara. Monster Vs Monster. Beast Vs Beast. Powerful Teen Vs Powerful Teen. All 8 teens lined up side by side looking out to their audience. Sakura and Hinata has just sat down next to their other friends from the academy including TenTen and Lee.

Everybody cheered for the 8 teens that were getting ready to fight each other. "I'll beat you. Your going to regret lying to me. You have yet to see my Uzumaki rage." Natsumi whispers to Gaara was standing next to her. "I'm sorry ok. I just lied without thinking." Gaara whispers back. "What's done is done. You can't change my feelings of the past." Natsumi whispers back. They both stopped talking.

_I'm going to end it here. How to Chunin Exams will go with be for next chapter. Next chapter might be longer than 2000 words. Bai bai!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: I'll win! I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo: My ninja way!**_

Previously

Everybody cheered for the 8 teens that were getting ready to fight each other. "I'll beat you. Your going to regret lying to me. You have yet to see my Uzumaki rage." Natsumi whispers to Gaara was standing next to her. "I'm sorry ok. I just lied without thinking." Gaara whispers back. "What's done is done. You can't change my feelings of the past." Natsumi whispers back. They both stopped talking.

Now

6 of the teens went to their waiting place while the other 2 remained. On the battlefield was just the proctor which was Shikamaru. Then it was Neji and Kaito. "Now. Are you going to give me that same lame ass speech you gave Naruto?!" Kaito laughs. "Gentle fist art, 8 trigrams, 64 palms." Neji says as he gets into a pose. Kaito took off his eyepatch and revealed his Rinnegan that was in his left eye. Neji went in for Kaito's chakra points but Kaito dodged all of his attacks.

Kaito held out his right arm and held it with his left hand. A blue spark started to come out of Kaito's hand. 'That's the Chidori Sasuke used during the Chunin exams.' Neji thinks. 'This could be trouble…' Neji thinks as he gets his Byakugan ready. Kaito formed the Chidori and went straight in for Neji's hands. 'He can't use 8 trigrams on me if his hands are messed up…' Kaito thought as he was almost up to Neji. Kaito charged at Neji's hands.

Neji saw his bad intentions. "Substitution jutsu!" Neji yells as he replaced himself with a log. Neji kicked Kaito in the air from behind him. Kaito went flying in the air. Neji went up above Kaito in mid air and strikes 64 of Kaito's tenketsu. "You stopped my flow of chakra…" Kaito stutters as he falls down from the air. Neji did the final blow and kicked Kaito all the way down to the ground. Shikamaru checked on Kaito. All of Kaito's tenketsu was subsequently blocked.

"Our winner is Neji Hyūga." Shikamaru says through his mic. Everybody cheered for the winner. "I know I'm being harsh… But he didn't train enough. He spent a whole month slacking off. It took me about a week to learn two things and he's over here just loosing. Yeah he is strong but he knew his opponent is Neji. I don't see why he didn't train with you Asahi." Natsumi says harshly to Asahi.

"He is like Naruto. He is strong. Not as strong as Naruto though. But he is this village's number 2 knucklehead." Temari says as she puts her arm around Natsumi. "Oh I know big sister." Natsumi says as she hugs her. Everybody stared at the sisterly love that Natsumi and Temari was showing. Even the stadiums, the kages, and Neji. Even Kaito moved his body just to see. Natsumi opened her eyes. "Pay attention to the Chunin Exams please!" Natsumi yelled loud enough for everybody to hear.

Everybody looked away from Natsumi and Temari rubbed the nape of her neck. The next people to battle was Kankurō and Shino. Kankurō started off by using one of his main puppets: Kuroari. Shino reaches his arm out and some kikaichū insects came out from within his body. "Let's end this quick…" Shino says in a low voice. "What?" Kankurō yells out loud. "Nothing…" Shino says in a low voice again. Shino's bugs are up Kankurō's chakra strings.

The bugs finally got to Kankurō and before Kankurō could even do anything about it his whole body was covered with insects. Kankurō fell down due to loss of chakra. All of Kankurō's chakra was gone and was given to Shino by Shino's insects. Shikamaru looked at Kankurō. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner." Shikamaru say through his mic. Just like Kaito, Kankurō got sent to the recovery room.

The next two people to battle are Temari and Asahi. Asahi and Temari both kissed Natsumi on the cheek and headed down to the field. "I will fight for her love kid. She is my little sister. I won't let you have her." Temari tells Asahi. "Tch. Let's see about that. Soon enough she'll be dating me." Asahi said. Temari pulled out her fan. Asahi took off his eyepatch to reveal his Sharingan in his right eye. "Let's get this started!" Asahi yells in confidence. 'Just like Sasuke when he thought he could beat me up at the Academy…' Natsumi thinks.

On Natsumi's graduation day

"Come on! Your turn. Now Natsumi!" Sasuke said getting too full of himself. Natsumi took his challenge. That gathered almost the whole school. Some teachers wondered what was going on. Then they came to see the fight too. There are some immature teachers just letting students fight. "Your on **LOVERS BOY!**" Natsumi says as she draws her sword for her belt. The two fought until it was time to announce teams. Natsumi won and she was so happy while Sasuke was on the ground with bruises but no bloodshed.

"That's what you get for calling me Tomato head!" Natsumi said then she looked over at Ino giving her a look that says you can be next and all of a sudden Ino runs from the glare Natsumi was giving her.

Now

While Asahi was watching Kaito's fight Asahi copied Kaito's Chidori with his Sharingan. Asahi have seen Kakashi use Chidori many times and learned from him too. Asahi formed a perfect Chidori competing with Sasuke's. Asahi went charging at Temari. Temari automatically opened her fan all the way up knowing Asahi is a tough opponent. Temari used her fan Wind Release nature manipulation to create servers torrents winds. Asahi got pushed back a little bit but stood his ground.

'I can't go so close up. I have to remember she is a long distance fighter. I'm a close distance fighter. It was easy for Shikamaru because he outsmarted her and planned so many steps ahead.' Asahi thinks. Asahi was nodding his head and Natsumi took note of this. 'He is going to pull a Shika.' Natsumi thinks. A Shika is what the rookie 9 call thinking like Shikamaru. Plan a bunch moves and ways you can defeat the opponent is what a Shika is.

Asahi quickly made hand signs to a jutsu that Temari couldn't even see. Asahi puffed up his chest and let out a giant fireball. 'Damn it! Wind can't work against Fire.' Temari thinks. Temari took her fan and reflects Asahi's jutsu right back at him. Asahi quickly made hand signs again. 'What is he trying to do?' Kakashi thinks from the stands. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Asahi yells as he does the jutsu.

The water cancelled out the fire that Temari reflected and continued towards Temari. "Sorry crowd! Today is a sunny day with a chance of rain!" Temari says as she splits the water dragon in half in the air. Water started pouring down in the stadium. "Let's see you try to counter this one!" Asahi says. Asahi performed some hand signs quickly. "Vapor Style!" Asahi yells. 'He learned that from that perv didn't he?!' Natsumi thinks. In a tree there was a white haired old man watching the battle. 'Yep. I did right teaching him that!' Jiraiya thinks.

There was a combination nature of fire and water based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything. Asahi used his chakra to guide the vapor to Temari. Temari tried to use her fan to blow the vapor away with wind but the vapor kept coming back. "If you don't forfeit this vapor will start burning you and your fan." Asahi says with his arms crossed. "Your lying!" Temari yells. Then a little bit of the vapor touch her fan and it automatically melted at the spot.

Then the vapor moved over to Temari. The vapor touched Temari and she started screaming. "This is more of a torture technique…" Asahi points out. "Ok! I forfeit!" Temari says. The vapor then vanished. "All I had to do was outsmart you like Shikamaru. You was in a tough situation that you could have easily forfeited but he did before you. So this time I'll enjoy making you forfeit not forfeit myself." Asahi says. The stadium cheered for him.

Shikamaru presents the winner as Asahi. The last battle is Natsumi and Gaara. Natsumi and Gaara walked down the stairs to get to the arena. "Do you want me to go easy on you?" Gaara asks. "No. Full power. No holding back. I'm going to show you what you get for lying. Lying isn't good and you should be punished for it." Natsumi said as she did an evil smirk for her last sentence. Gaara sweat dropped.

Natsumi and Gaara was on the battlefield. Shikamaru held his microphone away from his mouth. "Go as hard as you like. Just don't destroy the arena. That goes for both of you." Shikamaru tells Natsumi and Gaara. "I plan on using all of my strength for this. And I'm still mad at you Shikamaru." Natsumi says. "Let's not get into that now. Alright? Your fault if you pass out." Shikamaru says. Natsumi and Gaara backed up away from each other. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Natsumi yells as she makes 100+ shadow clones. They all attacked Gaara.

Natsumi sat down and meditated. Gaara just let his sand protect him. Within a few seconds Natsumi was ready. Natsumi stood up and made her shadow clones disperse. "What is that?!" Gaara asks. "It's called Sage Mode!" Natsumi yells. Natsumi jumped up in the air and did Sage Art: Wind Style: Sand Dust. Gaara starts looking around.

Natsumi sees an opening and heads for it. 'Gaara's sand is like having another set of eyes and a back up shield. It can't see if it's blind.' Natsumi thinks. Natsumi formed a Rasengan in her right hand and hit Gaara with it. Then Natsumi jumped out of the sand dust. Natsumi went out of Sage mode and released her Rinnegan. "Deva Path!" Natsumi yells. Natsumi held her right arm out and Gaara's neck came to her hand.

Natsumi gripped his neck and slammed him to the ground. Natsumi backed up as Gaara got up without a scratch on him. Sand crumbled from Gaara's back. "You broke my barrier. I was trying to go easy but your too powerful for me to go easy on." Gaara says as he cracks his knuckles. "I'll show you something nobody here have ever seen." Natsumi says. Natsumi put her hands behind her back. 'Sorry if you guys get revealed." Natsumi thinks as she looks at the sky.

"Dragon Force!" Natsumi yells. Natsumi gains reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on her skin. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsumi yells as she uses her magic. Gaara cancelled out the fire with his sand. 'So Fire is weak against sand… I thought so. Then dragon force won't help.' Natsumi thinks. Natsumi went out of dragon force.

"I might not have Sharingan but I can learn Justus faster than the average ninja." Natsumi says. Natsumi had shadow clones go back at Gaara again. Gaara just used his sand to block all of Natsumi's Taijutsu attacks. Natsumi and two other shadow clones went into Sage mode. "Chidori!" Natsumi yelled. 'Oh no not again!' Gaara thinks I'm fear. Gaara used all of his sand to cover him.

'Even when he trapped himself in a globe Sasuke's Chidori got through.' Natsumi thinks. Natsumi ran up to Gaara and hit him with Chidori right in the same part Sasuke hit Gaara with his Chidori in the last Chunin Exams: Gaara's chest. Natsumi jumped back and all of Gaara's sand fell from around him. Gaara's fear of blood made him go on an accidental kind of a rampage but not exactly. Gaara has control over his Tail Beast now.

Natsumi went into Kurama's landscape. "I need you to help me." Natsumi says. "**Really?! Kid don't you think your going too far?!"** Kurama says. "What if even after I fixed his seal he still can't fully control Shukaku?!" Natsumi asks out of worry. "**So you actually care about this kid?" **Kurama asks. "Yes a little. I don't hold a grudge that long. Many people have lied to me. I'm used to it. Just let me help him!" Natsumi yells. "**Ok I'll help you." **Kurama says.

"Good. I'll open up your cage." Natsumi says. Natsumi opened up Kurama's cage and the two fist bumped. Natsumi went out of Kurama's landscape to find Shukaku. Shukaku was so tall that he was taller than the arena/stadium and trees. Shikamaru went up to the hokage. "Should we stop this?" Shikamaru asks. "Natsumi is smart enough. This was a test she set up. We will let Natsumi deal with this. This can prove if either of them should be Chunins." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am. Shall I stay up here out of the way?" Shikamaru asks. "Yes. We have S-Rank and A-Rank Anbu Black Ops surrounding the arena in case of anything." Tsunade explains. "Ok." Shikamaru replies back. Natsumi went into Tail Beast Mode with Sage mode on. "Gaara snap out of it!" Natsumi yells. Shukaku just said gibberish. 'I can't understand what he said.' Natsumi says. "**Let me speak with Shukaku." **Kurama says.

"Sure you can give it a go." Natsumi says. Kurama started to speak. "**Shukaku. What are you planning on doing with that kid. He has done nothing to you." **Kurama says. "**Oh shut up! What I'm doing isn't pointless!" **Shukaku yells. Kurama rolled his eyes. "**Then give me one good reason you should keep the kid and I won't beat your ass." **Kurama says.

Shukaku thought for a while. "**You can't beat me! So I don't need a reason!" **Shukaku yells and laughs. "Even if he couldn't beat you. I could!" Natsumi yells. "**Aww… Who is this little pest you got with you Kurama?" **Shukaku asks. "**She is my guardian. I'm her tail beast and she is my human." **Kurama explains. "**Great. Now your being controlled."** Shukaku says as he puts his hand on his head.

"**She doesn't control me! Watch your tongue! I should beat your ass right now." **Kurama yells. "I'm right behind you!" Natsumi says. "**Aww… you is controlling her. Anyways you can't beat me."** Shukaku says. "But I can. His chakra assists me. So does my Sage mode help me." Natsumi tells Shukaku. "**Come at me little girl!" **Shukaku yells. "Just lend me some power Kurama. I already know how I'll beat him!" Natsumi says.

"**Ok if you say so…" **Kurama's says. Kurama gave Natsumi some chakra and went back to his landscape. Natsumi jumped on Shukaku's head. "**You'll have to try harder if you want to get him!" ** Shukaku yells with a voice cracking laugh. Shukaku has sand flying towards at Natsumi. Natsumi made shadow clones and all of them had a Rasengan in the right hand. Natsumi blocked all of the sand with her shadow clones and Rasengans. Natsumi finally got to where Gaara was.

Natsumi tried to pull him out of the sand but it just pulled him more. "**You'll have to try harder kid." **Shukaku says. "I know exactly what to do. Sand is weak against Lightning." Natsumi says with a smirk. Natsumi used a special kunai that Asuma gave her and cut Gaara out of the sand with her chakra blade. Then Natsumi carried Gaara down from Shukaku by sliding her Chidori all the way down him splitting him in half.

Natsumi made Shukaku disperse you can say, saved Gaara, and became a Jonin just as the 3rd wished. But after the Chunin exams everybody else got an opportunity to become Chunins. Eventually Natsumi got questioned about the dragon force thing. So Natsumi had to go into hiding while Naruto came back home. Natsumi spent most of her time looking for Akatsuki for a special thing.

_You can probably guess what that thing is. But I hope you will be surprised next chapter. Anyways I hope you liked it. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A new turn in life**

Previously

Natsumi made Shukaku disperse you can say, saved Gaara, and became a Jonin just as the 3rd wished. But after the Chunin exams everybody else got an opportunity to become Chunins. Eventually Natsumi got questioned about the dragon force thing. So Natsumi had to go into hiding while Naruto came back home. Natsumi spent most of her time looking for Akatsuki for a special thing.

Now

Natsumi found Sasuke and Orochimaru's hideout. Natsumi walked into the cave-like place. Natsumi walks into a hallway and stops as she activated her Rinnegan. "Come out right now or I'll kill you with something you've never seen." Natsumi threatens. "I have seen everything my dear." Says a person. "Come put you snake!" Natsumi yells. "Shh. You'll wake up Sasuke. You won't want him finding out you're here right?" Says the so called snake. "Just come out already. She don't give up just like her stupid ass brother." Says Sasuke as he walks out of the darkness.

"So I guessing Orochimaru is behind me…" Says Natsumi. "Yes it is." Says Orochimaru as he extends his neck getting ready to charge his mouth at Natsumi's neck. "Touch her, I'll kill you." Threatens Sasuke. "I can defend myself!" Natsumi argues. "Well sorry for trying to save and help you!" Sasuke argues back. "You can't protect me if you just run away unlike a man you dumb fuck." Natsumi yells. "Since when has I ever run away from something?" Asks Sasuke.

Orochimaru charged for Natsumi's neck. Natsumi then hit his head back to it's correct place, on his shoulders. "You don't even realize how stupid you sound. You left me in the middle of the night for no reason!" Natsumi yells. "You're the one who said somebody else's name in your sleep that wasn't mine." Sasuke complains. "Tell me. Whose name did I say?" Natsumi asks. "You said Gray." Sasuke says calmly. "Speak his name and I kill you. I had to give up my love for him just so I could come back and see you!" Natsumi cried.

Orochimaru quietly walked away from the mess he was seeing. 'Relationship problems~' Orochimaru thinks. "Your not here for that. Your here for something else." Sasuke states. "Actually Yeah kind of. I need to find the Akatsuki-" Natsumi got cut off by the ground rumbling. "The real me is awake." Sasuke Says. "Hide!" Orochimaru says. Orochimaru and Natsumi both went into hiding. The two quietly watched the scene that was happening outside.

The shadow clone of Sasuke dispersed. Sakura ran out into a light and started shaking Sai. "Alright enough! Tell us what you really up to! How many times are you gonna betray us before you-" "Sakura." Sasuke said as he interrupted Sakura. Sakura slowly looks up diagonally. 'That voice..' Sakura thinks. It's you, Sauce-Gay." Sakura slowly says. (I meant to say Sauce-Gay.) Naruto ran up to Sakura to see what she was seeing.

Naruto squinted as he try to look at the figure but the sun was right behind Sasuke so it was hard to see. "Sauce-Gay." Naruto says quietly. "Well, Naruto… ahoy came too." Sasuke says. "I assume Kakashi is here." Sasuke says as Yamato walked out of the ruins. "Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it. So I'm here in his place." Says Yamato standing beside of Naruto. "Team Kakashi has come, to escort you back to the leaf." Yamato says.

"Team Kakashi. That day. When I left you lying there. I only spared your life on a whim. Nothing more." Sasuke says. Sasuke in a fast swift was now touching Naruto's shoulder and whispering in his other ear. 'He's fast.' Yamato thinks. "You know, come to think of it. Wasn't it always your dream to become the Hokage. All the time you spent chasing after me would have been better spent in training." Sasuke says as he draws his blade.

"Now it's time to finish what I started." Says Sasuke in a little angry voice as he fully draws his sword. "How can I become Hokage if I can't even save a single friend." Says Naruto. Sasuke forwarded his sword to Naruto but Sai blocked it holding up his own blade to Sasuke. "That block you selected. Was the right one." Says Sasuke. Yamato sent wood jutsu flying at Sasuke. Sasuke used lighting to back everybody off of him including Yamato's wood.

Sakura started to charge at Sasuke but Yamato got in front of her and tried to attack him. Sasuke used his snake sword and covered it with lightning and hit Yamato right in the chest with it backing Yamato up on a rock. "The block you chose. Is the incorrect one. You see my Snake Sword is somewhat special. It's impossible to block." Sasuke states. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was getting up but as he looked up you could see the red chakra in his eyes.

Naruto simply shook off the chakra and his eyes turned back blue. Yamato used this as a distraction. Yamato used wood to pushed the Sasuke's sword out of his chest. "Wood Style: Dog Wall Jutsu!" Yamato says as he created a dome over Sasuke. Sasuke broke out of the top of the dome jumping up to high ground. Sasuke talked some more about how he never cut off his bonds with Naruto.

"We have to go. Now." Natsumi whisper tells Orochimaru. "Why do you feel the need to get away from your friends?" Orochimaru asks in a whisper. "I'm a Rogue Ninja. The 5th Hokage is after me for something. So I need to find the Akatsuki for something important." Natsumi explains in a whisper. "Ok. I'll take you there." Whispers Orochimaru. Natsumi and Orochimaru quietly gets up and walks away from the scene as quietly as they can.

Orochimaru and Natsumi finally got out of the cave and was stopped. "Who are you two?" Asks Yamato. "When I say so run as fast as you can." Orochimaru says. "You don't have to tell me that." Natsumi says. "Who are you?!" Yamato yells. Yamato used Wood Style:Dog Wall Jutsu on Natsumi. Orochimaru stared at Yamato. After a while Yamato released the jutsu and found nobody inside it. "It's about time you figured that out." Natsumi says.

Yamato turned around and saw Natsumi. "Who are you?!..." Yamato Asks is surprise. Naruto and Sakura caught up with Yamato, stopped, and stared. Orochimaru manages to go back to the real Sasuke. "N-Natsumi…?" Sakura and Naruto both mutters. "Long time no see." Says Natsumi as she puts her hands on her hips and turns around to look at the two and a boy. "Who's he?" Natsumi asks. "I'm Sai." Sai answers. "Yeah… um… well I have to go…" Natsumi says.

"Your a rogue ninja. Your not going anywhere!" Yamato yells as he tried to cage Natsumi in the dog wall again. "Once again. You missed." Says Natsumi behind Yamato. 'Damn it. She's faster than Sasuke!' Yamato thinks. "I know I'm faster than Sasuke. I'm stronger than him too. I don't want to waste my chakra so I'll just be on my way." Natsumi says as she starts walking away. Sai got his paint ready and painted snakes.

"If you tie me together with those snakes I will kill." Natsumi says as she looked at Sai with Rinnegan. Sai froze for a second outstanded by her eyes. 'What is that?!' Sai thinks. "It's called Rinnegan. It's hard to believe that you was in Root." Natsumi says as she released the Rinnegan. Natsumi waved and ran off her quickest. It was like she disappeared in a millisecond. "Can we go now? They know my identity." Natsumi says as she appears behind Sasuke and Orochimaru.

(Let me explain ok? So the Naruto and other people Natsumi and Orochimaru I countered are shadow clones. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Natsumi are now with the real bodies.)

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato's clones dispersed. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Natsumi all ran away from Team Kakashi. Team Kakashi retreated back to the leaf village and Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Natsumi all headed for a new hideout. When the four all settles in their new hideout they all took baths and went to sleep. When they all woke up they got breakfast, dressed up in dark clothes and headed for an abandoned place.

The four wounded up at a small lake. "Why are we here?" Sasuke Asks. "To help Natsumi." Orochimaru answers. "But I don't want to help her." Sasuke complains. "Nobody asked for your opinion kid." Natsumi says as she jumped down on the water. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped down on the water. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other and then jumped on the water. The four walked forward to see a big rock with a tag on it. "I'll destroy the tag." Natsumi says as she walks up the rock to the tag.

"You can't destroy that tag." Orochimaru points out. "With what I have. I can." Natsumi says. She put her hand on the tag and heated her hand up with her dragon magic. The tag disintegrated and the three boys looked outstanded. The rock opened up and the four walked in. There was two hands and a face. 9 eyes open but only three or four of them looked to have actual pupils. 10 people was standing on each finger.

There was a blue glow coming from the Gedo Statue's mouth to form into a circle. In the middle of the circle was Gaara. Natsumi stood surprised at the sight. Natsumi looked scared and shocked in her eyes. Natsumi blinked and looked at a masked man. "Uhm… masked man. I need your help with going back to somewhere which you know where." Natsumi says. 'If I say his name then erasing his memory of me saying his name back in EarthLand does no justice.

"Yes. I will take you there. But for a price. We'll talk more after this." The masked man says. "Ok…" Natsumi trails off. Natsumi looked at Gaar one more time and then disappeared then reappeared in Orochimaru's new hideout. "Ugh. She's like a wild horse. You can't control her." Kabuto complains as him, Sasuke, and Orochimaru leaves. Natsumi felt selfish for letting her old best friend sit there and die. "I'm a horrible person. I dislike the hate that just showed. Why do they hate Jinchūrikis like me. We've done nothing wrong." Natsumi cries.

"Welcome to the dark side." Sasuke says as he walks into her room. "Get out. Welcome to the dark side my ass." Natsumi yells in anger throwing a pillow at him. Sasuke caught the pillow. "Slap my ass and I slap yours. You blush when I do so I suggest not." Natsumi says as she lays on her bed. "Whatever." Sasuke says as he throws the pillow back at her. Natsumi dodged the pillow then cuddled it. "You can leave now." Natsumi says. "Just two questions." Sasuke says.

"Well. What is it?" Natsumi asks. "Why do you want to go back to this place? So who is Gray Fullbuster?" Sasuke Asks as he leans up against the wall. "I can't tell you. It would put him and his world in danger. I'm not even supposed to have the memories of him or his world. But I was stubborn and kept them." Natsumi says. "So you want to go back to his world and you used to love Gray?" Sasuke Asks. "Yeah. I guess. Gray reminded me too much of you and Shikamaru so I left that world as fast as I could." Natsumi explains.

"Oh." Sasuke says. Sasuke then walked out and Natsumi fell asleep. When Natsumi woke up she sat up in her bed but bumped something with her head and fell back down. "Why does this always happens?" Natsumi asks as she tries to open her eyes to see who it was now staring at her in her sleep. "Hi!" The masked man says. "Hey…" Natsumi says finally seeing the mask. "Time for us to discuss the deal." The masked man said.

Natsumi could tell the person had a smirk on their face. "Go on…." Natsumi said as she fully sat up in her bed. The masked man sat back down in his chair which was right next to Natsumi's bed. "First up on some clothes!" The masked man said. "Ok…?" Natsumi put on her clothes as the masked man turned the opposite way.

Natsumi has her hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Natsumi's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign (Libra), tied around her head.

Natsumi sat on her bed in front of the masked man. "Ok. You have to promise not tell anybody about this." The masked man says. "Ok." Natsumi says. The masked man took his masked off and passionately kisses Natsumi leaving Natsumi outstanded. 'She acts just like Rin.' The unmasked man thinks. Natsumi fell into the moment and closed her eyes. The man pulled away and they both heavily breathed for air.

"I'm sorry." The man apologizes. "It's ok. I've made out with Itachi once." Natsumi whispers in the man's ear. The man blushed. The man put his mask back on. "You can't tell anybody my identity." The man says in a serious voice. "I won't. I'll take that secret with me to the grave!" Natsumi says proudly as she smiles. The masked man smiled up under his mask. 'Just like Rin.' The man thinks.

"There is a full moon right now. Let's go." The man states. "Right." Natsumi agrees. The two walked out of the hideout and into a field. "Now that I think about it, you trapped me and Hinata in EarthLand when it was a full moon." Natsumi states. "Yes. That's true." The man agrees. The masked man threw a red ball in the air and it matched perfectly with the full moon. Then a light glowed and Natsumi woke up in a new place. 'Thank you.' Natsumi thinks.

"**Is it worth that much to come here? You can't leave until a year later. It's like you can spend however much time here. But when it's time that you want to go back. Your just going back to the same day that you was in when you first came here. It's like when your done doing your business you reset time so you can live it too." **Kurama explains. "I know exactly what it's like. Everybody who had ever met Natsumi, Hinata, and Team 7 minds were going 100 miles a hour.

Their memories of the 5 came back. "Natsumi!" Gray yells as he stands up from the bar. Everybody looked at Gray. Everybody who ever met the 5 of them all knew what they had to do. They all went to the spot they had to say goodbye at. They all found Natsumi. Gray started crying and walks up to Natsumi to hugs her. Tobi say this and even he cried. 'I know I treated her wrong but I'm still glad she is ok.' Tobi thinks. Sting also cries and hugs her. Gajeel went up to the three and pulled Natsumi away from the two boys.

"Stop smothering my little sis." Gajeel says as he puts her on his shoulder. Natsumi laughed and laughed. Everybody laughed. Everybody got together and partied at Fairy Tail about Natsumi's return. This is a new turn for Natsumi's life. Seeing that she didn't want to go back to that world ever again, but there she is having the time of her life with the people she loves so much.


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-6b5edad3-7fff-19b6-86ba-c319e21a3fc2" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm sorry but I'm going to end this series because I was gonna do another chapter that goes along with the episodes starting at episode 97. But it was boring so nope not doing no more chapters. That's the end of this. I'm finished so I might do an AOT and Naruto XOver. I've been reading a lot of them and I already know how I want to start it. So I'm going to do an AOT and Naruto XOver./span/p 


End file.
